Book Two: The Exile's path
by James R Ward
Summary: Five years ago, Revan defeated Malak and destroyed the Star Forge. Five years ago, Jedi Master Daniel Newberry defeated Darth Novas. Five years later, the last known Jedi reunites with old friends and makes new ones. Follow our hero's on a new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

The Cantina was alive with the sounds of talking men and women of varying species. As the two new arrivals to this house of drinking and gambling, none turned their heads to watch them come in. As the two confident men strode towards a free booth in a dark corner, the more rugged looking of the two tapped the other on the shoulder in a personal gesture to get the two of them drinks. Despite attempting to lay low whilst on the station, the two would not be able to accomplish that goal.

An event had occurred not two weeks prior to their arrival at the Citadel Station orbiting the rebuilding world of Telos. Telos VI had been a planet primarily supplied with the fuel from the mining colonies in the asteroid belt and debris field of Peragus II. Two weeks ago, a small DYNASTY class freighter known as the Ebon Hawk, landed in the main hangar bay of one such colony. Aboard the battered and half destroyed freighter was a lone survivor of the attack that had befallen the ship.

That lone survivor was the last known Jedi Knight.

As the man that stayed behind sat down in the booth, waiting for his companion to bring back the two drinks he'd just picked up, he thought back on the events of the past day and a half. He had fought through legions of mining droids, Sith assassins and escaped a Sith Lord. The most important memory though, was the destruction of Peragus II as the Sith Lord opened fire on the Ebon Hawk in it's attempt to escape the grasp of said Sith. In all fairness, he wasn't even a Jedi. He had been exiled almost ten years ago after that final battle of Malachor V, when he'd taken it upon himself to return to the Jedi council. The appearance that this man wore with a false façade of confidence and surety was the last Jedi Exile, Dacen Kenobi.

As he sat there, softly stroking the beard that he'd grown in the war, he thought back on his days as a Jedi apprentice, Padawan and eventually Knight. He remembered the days laughing and joking with other Jedi hopefuls and trainees until the day he'd left for war, only to have the price of such a decision eventually catch up to him.

With a soft sigh, he leant back slightly from his hunched position on the table as his companion brought over their drinks. Two nicely sized bottles of Juma. The two, along with a third companion who had decided to stay in their temporary apartment, had come here in hopes of calming their nerves. It had nothing whatsoever to do with the order that Kreia gave them that something important waited for him there. Now. In this cantina.

As the other man sat down on the seat opposite him, Dacen for the first time, took in everything about his appearance. The man opposite him had helped him escape from the Administration level during the 'lockdown' of the station. With his help, he had successfully escaped the station and he owed the man his life.

The name of his companion was Atton Rand.

Dacen observed every detail, from the way his fingerless gloves were slightly loose on his hands, to his many scratches on his ribbed leather jacket to finally the way his hair hung loosely on his fringe, blowing slightly in the artificial air that was being pumped through the room, keeping it cool enough to accommodate most species. This man was in every sense of the word, a scoundrel.

As both men raised their glasses to their lips to take the first swig of the delicious liquid, a young Twi'lek waitress slowly, almost fearfully approached their booth, carrying a slightly shaky tray that held two more drinks and a small, disposable data pad. Through his quickly returning affinity to the force, he could sense the emotions rolling off the woman like a torrent of rain in the middle of a storm. It was almost overwhelming.

Her emotions were filled with lust, fear, wonder, pain, awe and jealousy. As he took her in out of the corner of his eye as he drank the last few drops of his drink, he realised that word had gotten out that he was 'the last Jedi'.

A fact that he loathed.

Eventually, the woman made it to his and Atton's table, where she quickly gave them their drinks and data pad before making a hasty retreat to the bar. Slowly and deliberately, the two men carefully raised their glasses to their noses and took a cautious sniff each before downing a gulp of the swirling liquid. As they sat there in silence, the two occupants of the booth scanned the cantina for anyone looking unusual or suspicious. As Dacen's eyes scanned the crowd of people, he spotted a Republic officer bickering with an Onderonian soldier about recent politics, an attractive Zeltron eyeing both Dacen and Atton from her spot at the bar, a small fight between a Gamorean and a drunkard and four shaded individuals in a corner booth wearing dark cloaks around their bodies with the hoods drawn up and over their faces.

As Dacen stared at the figures, he was brought out of his musings by Atton's voice calling over the loud music of the cantina, "What does the data pad say?" he asked, pointing a finger at the object in question. As Dacen shrugged and looked once more at the data pad as he picked it up, he spotted the symbol of the Republic etched into the casing of it. Slowly, he thumbed the power for the data pad and watched with a patience created from years of Jedi training and years being the highest ranking General below Revan himself. Slowly, the screen came to life, showing truly how cheap this small piece of equipment really was.

As he read the note, he read it out loud for Atton to hear, his throat burning slightly due to the liquid pleasure, "Been a long time Kenobi. Heard you were on the station, and you just happened to walk in here. Imagine the luck! But we both know that there is no luck, don't we? There is only the force, or has it been so long as for you to forget? If you'd like to talk for old times sake, be behind the TSF station in two hours." he finished slowly. As one, both Dacen and Atton looked up from the data pad and scanned the crowd for any inclination as to who might have sent it. Feeling Atton quickly tapping his arm, he looked towards his ally and looked to where he was pointing cautiously, the group in the corner again.

This time, one of the figures seemed to move. They brought their right arm above the table to take a swig of their glass. What was revealed through part of the cloak falling away intrigued both Atton and Dacen as the two quickly looked at each other with raised eyebrows, they saw a prosthetic, leather-gauntleted right forearm with metal clasps running along it's length.

The two drinkers slowly and subtly watched the group an hour later as they got up and walked out of the cantina. From what they had observed, two were male, the other two female. The species and faces were yet to be discovered.

Thirty minutes later, both Atton and the exile stood up briskly from their seats and made their short journey to the area behind the TSF station, moving between the small crowds of varying ages, keeping out of the way of the un-railed edges of walkway and always making sure not to get caught in a corner. Slowly, both Atton and Dacen checked their concealed blasters and Vibrodaggers before walking around the final corner confidently. As both strode into the mass of storage space behind the station, the two found themselves surrounded between rows upon rows of large containers, each easily the length of a small shuttle.

As the two approached what they believed to be the middle of the room, Atton spun around, blaster out, "What are you doing?" Dacen questioned with a calm voice and face, placing a comforting hand on Atton's right shoulder. After a few deep breaths, Atton stood up straight again and holstered his blaster, shaking his head slowly as he did so, "I felt something move behind me." He muttered. Dacen slowly nodded his head in understanding as he scanned the room with his fledgling senses, his eyes and ears.

As the two made it to the end of the row, stopping as they did so. The moment the two stopped, four figures dropped down from the darkness of the ceiling, each creating cracks where their boots connected with the floor. As one, both Atton and Dacen pulled out their blasters, quickly backing up against one another.

A snap-hiss sound resonated around the two of them as each of the two turn a ghostly white before taking on faces of grim determination. As their assailants spun their blades around their bodies elegantly, the two figures in the middle of the circle, slowly turned around, keeping their backs tightly pressed together. As Dacen looked at their enemies blades, he took in the colours and stances. There was a pink blade, held in a Makashi stance. The assailant was one of the women from earlier.

The other woman held a double bladed azure coloured lightsaber in her right hand, balancing it perfectly. The stance she was leaning towards mostly seemed to be Djem So. The first of the two males he spotted was holding a silver blade, held in the opening stance of Ataru, an aggressive form. The man looked like he'd pounce at any moment. Finally, the last assailant he watched was the second male, and the one with the prosthetic. In his hands were two single hilt lightsabers, each a different colour in their reverse grip. In his right hand, his prosthetic, was a purple blade. In his left was the most worrying colour, but also slightly familiar; a red blade. Both were held in the reverse Juyo stance, but it was obvious that the hilts had been crafted for both grips and a smooth transaction to both in the middle of combat.

As Dan prepared himself for what would ultimately be the end, he heard laughter emanate from each of the assailants as they re-sheathed their blades and hooked the hilts to their belts. As one, each of the men and women around them lifted their hands and pushed back their dark cloaks.

As each cloak pooled around their feet, the look on Dacen's face must have been priceless. Stood before him, were three Jedi he believed to be dead since the news of him being the last one alive reached his ears.

Stood before him was the ever beautiful Sasha, the diplomatic Daniel Newberry and the warrior James Marek.

The fourth Jedi he did not recognise, but the way her body stayed within a foot of Dan's made him grin slightly. Whoever this woman was, she was Dan's, as he was hers. Slowly, he pushed down Atton's raised gun as he put his own blaster away. Suddenly, as James pushed his hair backwards, in the shoulder length centre parting he now seemed to be sporting, he spoke up, "Miss us Kenobi?" James grinned.

* * *

**AN:** WOW! First chapter of the sequal to my Book One: A Jedi's Tale! I've literally known _exactly_ what was going to happen in this story since I began writing my first Book :). I'm appreciative of _all_ reviews to my story, and I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that I'll be able to get at least double that this book. So, who wants to help me get over 26 reviews through out the story arc of this book? :D

The only time I'll write this, **_Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, does not belong to me. It is property of Lucas arts in assosiation with Obsidian entertainment. The only characters I will own are, James Marek, Sasha Organa, Shaleena Oritz, Revan Skywalker (referances and discussions will take place on the topic of him. Possibly a holo recording.) and Dacen Kenobi._**

**_RnR  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

The small assembly of men and women entered the Residential module 082 swiftly. As the group weaved in and out of crowds, Atton once or twice catching his elbow on a passer-by accidentally, they eventually came to the segmented section of the living area. Behind them, was the Exchange, Czerka offices and Dacen's temporary quarters.

As the group came to a stand still, they all looked at one another as they grouped together, the Jedi with their cloaks and hoods on. Dacen looked with the corner of his eye and spotted nobody attempting to follow them. Slowly, he looked towards Dan and quietly asked, "What are you all doing here anyway?" Dan slowly looked around at the other Jedi before replying, "We came here for a private reason. Besides, a friend of ours said we could hide here. Ever since, we've helped the Ithorians when we're able." Dan clarified, his head dipping slightly, mirroring the way his shoulder sagged before the unknown woman embraced him from the side, seemingly revitalising him.

Slowly, Dacen nodded, picking up on the hint that Dan had given and proceeded to look at the assembled Jedi before speaking up again, "So what now? I've got a meeting with the exchange. Are we teaming up for old times sake or are we going our separate ways?" The Jedi broke away as Dacen finished his quick question, silently praying that they would want to travel with him. He'd been away for ten years, and missed everyone immensely.

One by one, the Jedi returned from their small congregation as Sasha spoke up, holding James' hand loosely as she did so, "We're with you. Just a quick question though," She paused, waiting for a cue to continue. She got what she was looking for when Dacen nodded his head slightly, "Are you going to be going to the exchange on your own? It's suicide if you do, especially without your old lightsaber." She announced, causing Dacen to relive the memory of having his Viridian blade taken from him.

With an absent nod, he saw the quick glances at each other the Jedi had. He knew that one of them would be going with him, all that needed to be figured out, was who. James slowly, almost reluctantly pulled away from Sasha before quickly standing behind Dacen, in part of some unknown agreement. _So that's who I've got_, he thought happily, remembering James' skills with his lightsabers.

As he remembered the spars that both Revan and James had taken part in, Master Zhar's words rang true within his mind, _One does not use two blades, unless they have mastered one_. For James, that could not ring anymore true. James, along with Revan, had _defined_ what lightsaber combat was. Along with Master Kavar, the three had created the seventh form, Juyo. Juyo required a Jedi to first master all the previous forms, including the sub-forms of lightsaber combat. Along with the mastery of the forms, a Jedi also had to feel a sense of excitement from the atmosphere of the battle, using a small amount of their darker feelings and energies to surface in an offensive attack.

Slowly, the voices around Dacen became louder and louder as he came back from his thoughts, only to hear the unknown Jedi finalising the plan, "So it's decided then. Dacen and James will go to the Exchange. Sasha will go to the Ithorians and find out if there is anything else needed to be done, Atton will go to the cantina with Dan and wait for any information, whilst I stay with Chodo and his herd in case anything goes wrong." She stated, earning nods to circle the small group before everyone split off.

* * *

Dacen and James slowly approached the guard outside the Exchange's office.

The man was a skinny, Rodian that was attempting to look larger than he actually was by leaning against the wall whilst fiddling with his blaster threateningly. As the Exile and Jedi approached the small Rodian, the bouncer pushed up off of the wall and sauntered over to the two men, one hand on his blaster in it's holster. From what Dacen's eyes could distinguish of this particular blaster, it was cheap. _Really_ cheap.

As the Rodian came to a stop, he tilted his head up slightly as he spoke, "What you need, _human_?" the small voice of the Rodian questioned. Dacen, not allowing any emotion to appear on his face, especially humour, replied, "Luxa sent me." The Rodian back peddled at an alarming rate to the small screen next to the door whilst saying, "Hope you know what you're getting into, human." The moment the Rodian stopped talking, the screen blared to life as the small alien spoke, "Vula, a human is here to see Slusk. Everything checks out. Please open the door." Before Dacen could say anything in ways of thanks, the Rodian ran off into the crowds. With a small shrug, Dacen walked through the newly opened doors, closely followed by a cloaked and hooded Jedi.

The interior of the Exchange offices looked just like any other business office block. Well, the only two that Dacen had been in were the Czerka and Ithorian ones. As the two men slowly walked around the corner, they spotted the front desk, and a young brunette woman sat behind it, skimming over the occasional data pad. With a small cough, Dacen brought the attendants attention towards the two visitors. After a few seconds scanning another data pad, she looks up slowly, "I'm terribly sorry, but there must be some sort of mistake. I don't have a record of your appointment - are you certain it was for today?" Slowly, both Dacen and James nodded, James careful to keep an eye on her hands in case she made a dash for the alarm.

"I'm here to speak with Slusk." Dacen announced, earning a raised eyebrow from James from beneath his hood. Dacen merely shrugged and looked back at the receptionist, "No appointment? Then how did- why did- oh!" She exclaimed as realisation struck her. Quickly masking her fear and surprise, she announced with a warm smile, "Let me, ah, open the door for you, ah, right away… There's a package here for pick up." She announced into a microphone on her desk.

She flipped a few switches before pressing a single button, causing the door to fly open, "There you are, have a nice day!" She announced, a small gathering of Gamorean's to poured through, battle and war axes raised as they squealed and charged. As Dacen pulled out his concealed blaster, James' cloak was already on the floor as he leapt into the middle of them, his lightsabers spinning in a beautiful swash of colour. He became a blur as he cut down the guards.

Almost as quickly as it began, it ended.

James began walking into the next room, only to have a single blaster bolt fly towards his body. Dacen watched with the admiration he always used to as James' right arm brought his lightsaber around to deflect it, earning a scream of agony in return.

As Dacen jogged to catch up to his companion, they came to a stop outside of a door that looked no different to any of the others. "He's behind here." James announced, earning two raised eyebrows to shoot up on Dacen's face before he asked, "How do you know?" James sighed slightly before replying, "It's a technique I learnt as Malak's apprentice. I had one or two targets before I fought Dan and lost my arm." He announced, flourishing said arm before Dacen.

Dacen's grip on his blaster tightened before his mind could stop it. After a small sigh from James, Dacen opened the door to a roomful of Exchange thugs, along with Slusk. As the door finished sliding open, each occupant in the room turned to look at them, Slusk even had the courage to speak, "You've both got a lot of nerve coming here, Jedi, with the bounty we've got on your kind. What do you want?" He announced threateningly as the tentacles on his face moved along with each mouth movement. Dacen stepped between James and Slusk, blaster still out. With a small sigh, he projected his voice saying, "I'm here representing Chodo Habat." Slusk seemed unfazed as he continued, "You - what?" He asked, startled and angered by this small revelation, "I gave _very_ specific instructions regarding that hammerhead and any of his cronies." Slusk paused long enough to look at his own cronies within the room before he began speaking once more, "Who let this idiot in? Matu, bring me whoever's working the door. Nahata, tell Chodo if he sends anyone else, we'll come after him. And Benok…" He paused, looked towards the two intruders and began walking out the door as he continued, "Dust this foolish Jedi." The dark skinned man named Benok almost physically jumped at the opportunity presented to him, his hand reaching for the blaster attached to his right thigh as he said, "With pleasure." The sounds of safety's being switched off, and the sounds of two lightsabers activating started a small stand off.

James slowly manoeuvred his body between the occupants of the room and Dacen's unprotected body. James angled his head slightly as he whispered behind him. Despite Dacen's still fledgling abilities within the Force, the air around him felt alive with electricity. "Get behind something other than me. Do it quickly while your at it." James warned. Dacen didn't need to be told twice and used a burst of his energy to make it behind a table he turned over mid-sprint.

The moment he was behind the table, a loud, muffled explosion occurred, sending all occupants crashing into walls where they fell down limply. Dacen slowly stood up from behind his cover and made his way over to James who was slowly standing up after being on his knees. As James and Dacen looked at each other, they both nodded and proceeded into the next room.

Unlike the other times they'd opened doors, the Gamorean's within this particular room never attacked the two intruders. Instead, the apparent leader of this small band merely glanced at the before activating the small terminal behind him, "Boss! Matu is here with Koobis, from the door. You want to see him now?" He squealed and snorted into the monitor before running out of the room with his companions, just as the door opened.

There, stood behind the desk in the next room was the Telos crime boss, Lopak Slusk.

Standing at the entrance to the doorway however, were two important obstacles. Two security droid, both armed with standard blaster rifles. Before Dacen could react to this new threat, James' arms shot out before him, both arms resembling a crushing action as the two droids were lifted off of the Dura steel floor and crushed into tiny pieces.

As the two droids dropped to the floor, the two intruders slowly walked in. As the two took up a position opposite the desk to Slusk, he began babbling in his language, "What do you want? To join the Exchange? Money? Women?" Dacen shook his head in disgust, his dirty blonde shoulder length hair stubbornly staying how he set it that morning. "I just want you to leave the Ithorians alone." Dacen announced. Dacen watched with a raised eyebrow as Slusk's shoulders sagged with relief.

Just when Dacen thought he'd be able to walk away from this with no further bloodshed, the door re-opened, allowing the attractive Zeltron, Luxa and the rest of the Gamorean's into the room with them. As Luxa came to a stop, she took one of Dacen's arms and wrapped her unarmed hand around it, pushing her barely covered breasts against it. "Slusk." She announced, glaring daggers at him. Slusk seemed to straighten up at that before he replied, "Luxa. I assume this was all your doing?" Mockingly, Luxa pouted a little and pretended to think as she placed her forefinger on her bottom lip, still pressing her body against Dacen's, "I may have had a hand in this, yes." She announced slowly, putting her hands at her side, but still holding onto Dacen throughout the entire ordeal.

With a small sigh, Dacen's attention was drawn back to Slusk as he replied wearily, "I suppose I should have known, You always were an ambitious one. Enough with that though. On to the business at hand. I don't think that all of us will leave this room alive." Dacen stiffened at that, and before he could form the words in his mouth, he announced, "That's right, I'm here to finish the job." Slusk panicked again as he looked from side to side, looking for an escape, "No, wait! Don't kill me. You can be my right hand, the position's just become available." Dacen just shrugged as well as he was able to with a Zeltron clinging to his arm, "I'm sorry Slusk, but it looks like I'm going to have to turn down that offer." With another small sigh, Slusk pressed a concealed button on his many bracelets and the turrets either side of him sprang to life as he said, "I see. In that case, that'll be the last mistake you ever make." The room sprang to life, James jumped over the desk as he activated his lightsabers and cut Slusk down as everyone else blasted away at the turrets. In the end, it was just Luxa, James and Dacen left standing; the Gamorean's gunned down by the turrets shooting.

Slowly, as Dacen was placing his blaster back into it's holster, Luxa approached him from the front, playing flirtatiously with the robes he was wearing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and delivered a quick kiss to his dry lips. From behind Dacen, James rolled his eyes and muttered the words, "Damn ladies men." as he re-hooked his lightsabers to his belt. "Well, now that's all wrapped up. I've got to thank you for your help." Luxa purred softly.

Dacen sighed before replying as he pried Luxa off of him, "Just get the Exchange to lay off of the Ithorians, or else you'll end up like Slusk." Dacen promised, stepping back a few steps. The anger swept over Luxa in a physical manifestation. Her pinkish, purple skin changed several shades as she spoke her next sentences, "Is that supposed to frighten me? Let me let you in on a little secret. Fried squid there isn't half the fighter that I am." Dacen didn't care about the warning, only the question he was getting angry about. He'd been angry ever since he'd found out it was stolen, "Where's my ship Luxa?" He ground out, fighting the urge to throw or punch _something_.

Luxa either didn't care, or she'd taken into careful consideration her next reply as she treated him exactly how she'd treated Slusk, "Oh, I don't know - I never did. But you won't need it where your going." The anger completely washed off of Dacen's bearded face, leaving only confusion in it's place, "What do you mean?" Luxa gave a small, evil chuckle at some unknown joke to Dacen and his companion before she replied, saying, "Slusk's dead, but Goto's still my boss. I'm shipping you to Nar Shaddaa, _Jedi_." Before any blasters could be pulled, a lightsaber hilt protruded just above her waist. Sunken through to the hilt, was James' purple lightsaber. As the blade stayed there, Dacen quickly looked at James, to which he only received a small, dismissive shake of his head telling him to drop the subject before it began. Today saw the death of Lopak Slusk and the Exchange on Citadel Station.

As James used the force to retrieve his blade as Luxa fell to the floor, dead, the two began walking out of the building. As the two stepped over the numerous bodies of their fallen enemies, James pulled out his comlink and contacted Atton, "Atton, we've dealt with the exchange. Could have gone better than it did though. Any news on your end?" With a small click, James lifted his thumb away from his communicator long enough for the reply of Atton to come through, "_We've got some dirt on Czerka. We got B4-D4, their administrative droid to go into the mainframe. Chodo told us that we're free to use the shuttle to go down to the surface and get our ship back._" The sounds of women in the background could be heard before Atton continued, "_The beautiful ladies here want to know if your staying with us or not._" James chuckled a little to Dacen's surprise as he replied, "Watch yourself Atton, they're taken, and if the others are up for a little adventure, then I suppose I am as well."

With a shared smile, the two old friends began their trek towards the shuttle bay.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so there's chapter 2! :D

Right, it _will_ be a _lot_ better than my previous book. It'll be more descriptive, there'll be more chapters, cause like... NOBODY WILL BE IN A COMA! :D

Okay, later on, there WILL be a Brianna and Exile romance and it won't be left until the end! I HATED THAT IN THE GAME! :'(

For now, there's a lot of emphasis on what Dacen does, and that'll be because what he does now, will ultimatly shape his future! :) (_lightsided by the way)_

The Dan and everyone were upset at the start of this chapter will be explained later on in the book, probably after they get the Hawk back... and after Dacen went and spoke to Brianna ;)

Erm, so I've had one or two messages asking me what the saber colours of the Lost Jedi will be. They are as follows :);

Mira - Normal hilt. Viridian blade.

Atton Rand - Double bladed. Yellow.

Bao Dur - Short hilt and blade. Blue.

Handmaiden - Double bladed. Violet.

Visas Marr - Normal hilt. Violet.

Kreia - Normal hilt. Green.

Dacen Kenobi - Normal hilt. Orange.

Hope you've all enjoyed this! Did this answer any questions? :)

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

The group had met up outside of the Czerka office block shortly after the conversation on the comlink was finished.

As Atton arrived with an old woman that James seemed to tense up around, Atton himself seemed very glum. The group were discussing the trip to Telos' surface when Dacen's comlink began ringing.

Quickly pressing the button and bringing the piece of technology up to his mouth, he asked, "Hello?" The moment his thumb left the button, the sounds of blaster fire could be heard all around as the speech of an Ithorian could be heard just over the din of the noise, "_Dacen! Can you hear me? This is Moza! It is terrible, this is terrible! Armed humans have burst into out home and are causing much destruction and death_." The sounds of the comlink instantly died away when Dacen replied quickly, "How did this happen, Moza?" Dacen demanded, quickly beginning to walk back to the Ithorian compound, everyone in toe. "_Many of my heard mates lie dead. They have threatened to kill Chodo, and I fear they will see it through. You must help us, we can turn only to the Jedi, the TSF is powerless. They are holding Chodo in his room, and have sealed the door behind them. You'll need the passkey to open it. Luckily I was carrying the passkey at the time. I'll give it to you, but I'm stuck in the plant room and can hear the men hammering on the door. Please, you must help us!_" Moza begged, his fear painfully clear to all listening as they came up outside the Ithorian front door.

As Dacen came to a stop, placing his comlink back in his belt, he attempted the door, his blaster in his right hand. When the sound of clunking metal reached his ears, Sasha stepped forward, her pink lightsaber coming to life along with all the others. Slowly, her blade sunk to the hilt as she stabbed it into the door controls, melting anything around it to a molten slag that fell away slowly. The sound of a commotion on the other side of the door telling everyone that the mercenaries behind the door were scrambling to cover.

Slowly, almost agonisingly so, a piece of metal dropped to the floor, causing all sections of the door to pull back as the Jedi rushed the interior, blades spinning in an impenetrable wall of light. Blasters discharged all around the room, limbs and heads were severed, others were hit by their own blaster bolts. Slowly, one by one, each mercenary fell to the floor dead, along with two war droids of the same make as Slusk's.

Quickly, Dacen took point and opened the door into the main chamber, ducking back in as blaster bolts followed him. As he leant there, panting heavily on the Dura steel wall, he looked at Shaleena and said, "Ladies first." Despite the circumstances, this still earned a small chuckle to emenate from within the group as the Jedi took Dacen's place. The moment she had gone through, sounds of dying men and women resounded throughout the compound as mercenaries were torn between defending themselves and gunning down the defenceless Ithorians.

Quickly, each member of the squad ran into the next room, attempting to give Shaleena some back up. As one though, they all came to a stop as they spotted Shaleena stood in the middle of a group of mercs, guns all pointed at her, her arms in the air. "Don't move, Jedi." the leader warned, pressing his blaster to the back of her head as he did so, "Lightsabers on the floor, now." he demanded, watching as the Jedi did so, along with the other three companions.

After all weapons were on the floor, one or two mercs ran over to collect the weapons, the journey to and fro was silent as each opponent attempted to stare the other side down. Eventually, Dan spoke up, bringing everyone's attention towards him, "Have you ever fought Jedi? Let alone five?" he asked the leader. When the leader seemed to lose his confidence he continued, "I don't think you have. You see, if you knew anything about Jedi, you'd know never to keep their weapons in sight." Dan announced, using his mind to silently levitate his lightsaber to the leader's side as he spoke, only activating the blade when he finished speaking.

Sasha jumped forward, calling her lightsaber to her as she did so. She landed within a small group of them. As she landed, she swept her feet around her rear flank, taking out a few mercs for a few seconds whilst she dispatched the rest with just a single swipe of her blade. James jumped behind Sasha in perfect unison, calling his own blade to him just before he landed, impaling two of the three Sasha had tripped in mid fall. Dan stayed back and called his own blade to him, deflecting the small amount of blaster bolts that actually managed to be shot.

Shortly after dispatching the brave group, the only survivors in the room grouped together as they came up with another battle plan. "I vote we split up. Half of us go to Moza, the other work their way towards Chodo, we save time that way." Dacen recommended, his experience in battle blooming. As the group nodded, Atton, along with Dacen and Dan rushed towards Moza in an attempt to reach him in time, twisting through a complicated series of identical corridors as they did so.

* * *

As they rounded the final corner before arriving at the plant room, they spotted a small squad of mercs attempting to slice and bash their way into the next room. Either the mercenaries didn't hear them arrive, or they just didn't think it was their enemies as they continued their bickering, "No… this one goes _here_, that one goes _there_." one of them argued, earning a sigh from the rest of them. Silently, the group of three snuck up behind them, all pulling out either a Vibrodaggers or a lightsaber.

The moment Dacen's dagger connected with the jugular of his target, the others dropped dead next to him. With a small sigh he stood up after flicking the blood off the blade. With a mere swipe of his hand through the air, Dan opened up the atrium for the small squad to walk through, finding nobody but Moza and the plant tendered there.

Upon catching a glimpse of the three, Moza ran as fast as his flat feet could carry him, passkey in hand shouting, "Thank goodness you've come! There is no time to lose, we must go to Chodo's aid. You go on ahead, and take this passkey." the Ithorian exclaimed before having to run as fast as he could to keep the three of their hero's in sight for more than a second.

* * *

By the time the three of them caught up to the rest of their team mates, the others were just stepping back from James cutting a large circle into the door, eliminating the need for a passkey at all. Just as the door opened, they watched as the supposed leader of the attack pressed his blaster to the side of Chodo's beaten and bloodied face, ready to pull the small piece of metal that was known as the trigger. If the next second had been any later, Chodo would be missing half of his head.

What transpired seemed to happen in slow motion for Dacen. He watched as Shaleena sprinted over to Chodo and pushed him out of the way, James sent his purple blade spinning through the air, slicing off the hand containing the blaster. Dan seemed to throw his blade javelin style, impaling the other guard through the abdomen.

Sasha merely charged the leader and gave him a quick death through decapitation.

Between the two of them, both Atton and Dacen shared a look of utter disbelief, regarding each other with raised eyebrows.

The look burning through to the core of Chodo's eyes could not be filled with anymore relief. Just as Chodo picked his strange body up off of the floor, his aid, Moza burst through the hole looking just as relieved as his master, "Chodo! Your safe!" Moza exclaimed happily, placing a hand on Chodo's heart in a gesture of friendship. Chodo replied with a curt nod to his friend before returning his attention back to the matters at hand, "I thank you all, Jedi. We feared that you had already boarded the shuttle for the Restoration zone. We'd be helpless if you had been." From behind Dacen, James gave a small chuckle as he spoke, "You know us Chodo, wherever there's violence, we're not far away." he joked, causing small murmurs of agreement to course through the entourage.

Chodo and Moza seemed to chuckle in their own tongue before the leader continued, "You must know Dacen Kenobi, that I can't offer you much, however our agreement of the healing still stands if you wish for it." Chodo offered, extending a three fingered hand as he did so. With a firm nod, Dacen shook it, saying, "Do whatever you can Chodo." Chodo nodded before holding Dacen's head within his hands, their foreheads meeting somewhere in the middle of the distance between the two of them.

As everyone looked on in silence, the entire universe disappeared for Dacen. Old memories of a past forgotten bubbled to the surface, children's laughter, the first time he revitalised an injured Jedi, his Master, nearly at the cost of his own life… The memories seemed to dissolve into the air around him as both pulled away from each other, "It is done. I wasn't able to completely heal you, but it should feel noticeable." As Dacen delved deep into his mind, exactly how he remembered being taught, he felt his connection pike a little at the treatment. A small, faint smile worked it's way onto Dacen's lips as he slowly opened his eyes, "You've done more than I could have ever asked you for Chodo, goodbye and may the Force be with you." Dacen announced, giving a small bow as he did so.

* * *

The small trek to the shuttle bay was prolonged a small while as the Jedi companions of Dacen Kenobi and his allies requested that they stop at their shared apartment for their possessions. The room looked like their temporary house arrest on did, only differences were the footlockers and plasteel cylinders lining the walls, no doubt filled with equipment.

As the Jedi moved out across the room, Dacen and Atton's curiosity got the better of the two of them as they began looking through footlockers and cylinders, getting anything out that they thought would be useful. Slowly, Dacen moved through the items in the footlocker he was currently searching through, until his slightly tanned hands brushed against a cold metallic surface that didn't belong to the footlocker itself. As he moved the various items out the way, he grasped what it was and pulled.

It took most of his strength to pull the entire thing out from beneath all of the junk. What he found himself sitting before, was a large metal case, almost as large as the footlocker. Slowly, he opened the case, wondering what would be inside. When the lid was open and his eyes could fully comprehend what they saw as truth, he had to shield his eyes from the power of the reflections. Inside the case, had to be over a dozen lightsabers of varying designs along with parts and upgrades. What caused the reflections though, were housed in a small compartment on the right hand side of it. In that one space, had to be over a hundred different crystals. Some would increase the power and quality of the blade, others defined the colour.

Slowly, as if his hand was being guided by an unseen force, Dacen picked out the parts to make a single hilted lightsaber with a standard grip. After picking them up and placing them to the side, his hands hovered towards the crystals, pulling out an orange crystal and a Silmari crystal. A small cough from behind Dacen caused him to jump into the air, almost spilling the contents of the box. "Find what your looking for?" James' voice asked as Dacen replaced the items and closed the lid. Thoroughly embarrassed, Dacen hung his head as he stood up, "I was hoping to build a new lightsaber. I-I'm sorry, I got carried away in the excitement of the moment. It wont happen again." Dacen announced, only to receive a small chuckle and a firm grasp of his left shoulder by James' real hand as he replied, "Don't worry. You will do soon enough." At his words, Dacen smiled a little, remembering Dan's gift of precognition, the ability to see into a possible future.

As he looked around one last time as they began wandering out of the room, he noticed that most of the footlockers and plasteel cylinders were empty. If he looked a little more thoroughly though, he would've spotted the box missing as well.

* * *

The journey to the dock was tedious, but eventually everyone made it on, Atton and James going up the ramp first, only to hear Atton call out, "I call pilot!" and a strong list of Huttese curse words following in James' voice. As Dacen finally walked up the ramp, closely followed by Kreia, he looked over his shoulder, only to watch her buckle herself in between himself and Dan.

Slowly, and lowly he whispered, "Kreia, you okay? You've been real quiet since we got to Telos." She merely nodded slowly, before replying, "Yes, I suppose I have haven't? Questions will have to wait until later though, Dacen. I fear things will not go as planned once we enter the atmosphere." Despite her cryptic reply, Dacen was already running through all the possible ways that a simple shuttle ride to the surface could go wrong.

If only he knew how right he was on the seventh assumption he made…

* * *

**AN:** Wewt! We're off of Citadel Station... FOR NOW! ;)

Okay, so next chapter, everyone meets Bao Dur, our favourite Iridonian... aka... Darth Maul, but... a white boy with 'cracks' tattooed onto his face. Also... this one is a good guy! :')

Debating on how far to take the next chapter, perhaps until they reach the military base camp? Or just as they enter the military base? Let me know! :D

What does everyone think of the story so far? :)

Ooh, on a side note, I feel as if I should clear something up. Dacen has the power to reviatlise people (Bring them back from the dead by influencing the midichlorians), but there are rules to it. They have to literally been killed up to two hours hours before, he can only do it once every few days as it puts him in bed due to over exurtion. Other characters have their own talents as well. Dacen has precognition (see a possible future), James is a VERY skilled pilot (will be seen throughout), Handmaiden has battle meditation, Mira has the ability to completly dominate peoples minds, Bao Dur will have the ability to erect an inviable barrier of the force (can literally stop ANYTHING but the same rules apply as with Dacen. Can only keep it up for a maximum of ten minutes as well. Visas has the gift of Force sight (...).

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

As the ship soared through the upper atmosphere of Telos, various wildlife turned their heads at the new and unknown sound, following it down as it did so.

From within the cockpit, the two pilots were bantering back and forth, making amiable conversation to pass the time. As the co-pilot flipped a switch above his head, he spoke into a microphone saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We've entered the upper atmosphere and are nearing the ground quickly. Please stay in your seats and stay secure. Thank you." and with a chuckle he switched the switch once more, switching it off. As the two men looked at each other, both laughed at the curses coming their way from the compartment behind them.

When their eyes were drawn once more through the viewport of the shuttle, green flack was exploding around them, rocking them back and forth. Atton switched the same switch except it was on his half of the cockpit, "Erm, stay still as much as you can please." When he stopped talking, a small crackle followed by Dacen's voice followed, "Easy for you to say flyboy!" he yelled, causing both Atton and James wince at the volume of it, hearing surprised yelps and howls behind them as they dodged the flak. "Look! Down there!" James exclaimed, pointing to where the blaster fire was coming from.

The aggressor that was firing at them was no other than an automated air defence tower not seen on Telos since Malak's bombardment. As it tracked the fleeing ship, it must've nicked them at some point because warning Claxton's began blaring throughout the small shuttle as a small explosion occurred near the engines and stabilisers. "We're going in too hot!" yelled James as he fought to keep control of the ship along with Atton, parts of the cockpit sparking or even so far as to be on fire.

Atton and James looked at each other one final time, and nodded before James leant back and closed his eyes, expanding his senses to cover the ship before imagining it coming to a complete stop.

The voice of Master Zhar resounding within his head, _Remember, size doesn't matter_. And that was only a half truth. Size _did_ matter if it was a flaming ball of charred metal that was currently on a crash course for a cliff face two kilometres away. Slowly, the shuttle slowed down, but everything turned out to be in vain for the moment that they touched the earth a half kilometre away, they bounced painfully along the ground, only to skid into a shield just next to the cliff face.

* * *

As the wind lapped at Dacen's long hair, he felt grass swaying in the breeze as it stroked his face gently.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut again as the bright light all around him burnt his eyes painfully. This time knowing what he was to be met with, he opened them groggily and began pushing himself up, only to have assistance from an unknown source. Slowly, steadily he gained his balance, relinquishing the assistance he had a moment ago.

As he finally looked up, he spotted a Zabrak looking at him, something akin to awe in his eyes, "Good to have you back General." The sound of speech causing Dacen to grip his head in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut once more. "My head… feels like I've been ripped in half!" Dacen complained, feeling like he was going to pass out at any moment.

"Easy now," The Iridonian soothed, coming to his aid once more, "You survived one spectacular crash. Lucky I was here to pull you and your friends out of that shuttle or you'd be more than a little crispy. But it's only fair, I owe you more than one, General." The Zabrack reasoned off light-heartedly, gently patting the Exile on the back as he came to his senses. Dacen, still fazed by recent events questioned, "General?" The Iridonian just chuckled dryly at some unknown joke but humoured the Exile in any case, "You must still be in shock from the crash. Have to expect some long term memory loss from that." the Iridonian just looked at the small remote next to him and asked, "Too bad he's not a droid, huh?" to which said remote gave the equivalent of a laugh. The Iridonian snapped his head back to Dacen and continued, "I'll humor you General. I was one of the Iridonian mechanic corps at Malachor. Bao-Dur? I can see how you'd forget me seeing as I was the only one."

With a quick shake of the head, Dacen quickly replied, "I don't want to talk about the war." Bao-Dur just nodded and replied, "I'll agree to that. The less said the better. We all went through some tough times after Malachor, and maybe we all did a little forgetting. Guess that's one thing we've got better than droids - they can't forget anything. But then you give them a memory wipe and they forget for good." Bao-Dur rambled, staring off into space, Dacen brought him back from his silent thoughts by asking hastily as he ran over to check on his companions, "How are the others?" His voice still hoarse from all the smoke around the crash sight.

Bao-Dur came over quickly, stepping over rubble and various debris as he came and helped Dacen, "They'll be fine. The woman's fine, the pilots are more or less fine, the man's going to be fine - just a little soreness for a few days and the old lady, well, she's tougher than she looks. You know, I never thought I'd see you again, General. Galaxy's a big place, and this is the last place I thought I'd bump into you. So I have to ask, just what are you doing here?" Bao-Dur questioned, watching as one of the pilots stood up and got accustomed to the surroundings faster than Dacen did.

Dacen watched as well as he replied to Bao-Dur's question, "I've been told I might be able to find my ship here." Bao-Dur only chuckled heartily at that, before catching the other man's gaze and becoming more serious, "Well, if your ship's in as bad shape as this one, I don't think your gonna have much luck." The sound of Atton's voice as he stood up, making light on the situation caused Dacen's lips to stretch into a small smile, "Well, this is familiar. Feels like my last time on Telos." Bao-Dur, going with the humor just retorted, "Crashed a shuttle that time, too?" Before Atton said anything though, James' voice echoed from where he was helping Shaleena and Dan up from the floor, "I heard that!" Atton chuckled a little before continuing, "Nope, pazaak." Atton announced lightly, earning another smile from the already conscious group as Kreia stood up, complaining as she did so, "That was not the most pleasant landing I have endured. Next time, I suggest we seek out more reputable pilots." Both Atton and James spun on her, James looking severely insulted whilst Atton just looked annoyed.

"Your welcome, Kreia. You know, if me and James weren't such crack pilots, we could have hit the shield wall instead of just touching it, or one of those rock faces." James just looked at Atton, nodded his thanks as everyone huddled around, Kreia stating the obvious but in the mocking tone that would never have been used if it were anyone else speaking, "Yes, our current situation is a _vast_ improvement." Atton and James both rolled their eyes towards the sky before Dacen took the leadership role once more, looking towards the pilots for the answer, "What shot us down?" Both pilots shrugged, parts of James' cloak falling off in the forms of ash before he shrugged it off, revealing both lightsabers to the world.

As the cloak fell, James replied, "Beats me. Nobody's supposed to be here but a Czerka research team. I can't say they'd be happy to see us, but shooting us down…? I can't imagine Czerka having us shot down by a team of scientists either. We caught a glimpse of what looked like an AD tower when we flew over the compound." Dacen just nodded slowly as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Why would a research station have an air defence tower?" James merely shrugged before replying, Atton nodding as he did so, "Maybe something's going on there that shouldn't be going on." Just as Dacen was about to speak, Atton continued along James' line of thought, "I've seen pirate bases with the same kind of set-up." He reasoned thoughtfully.

Dacen, once again nodding slowly motioned for everyone to form up, "Alright, let's move out. We need to find the ship." Just as the group began walking, Bao-Dur spoke up, earning everyone's attention, "I can help you find it - I have access to the shield network. I came hoping to repair whatever damage your shuttle took, but not even I can fix _that_ wreck." Dacen nodded a little before saying, "Alright, Atton pass him a blaster and a spare Vibroblade. Let's go!" Dacen ordered before James came to an abrupt halt saying, "Where's Sasha?" The question was aimed at everyone but Bao-Dur replied, "There wasn't anyone else but you guys when I arrived. Maybe she fell out when you decided to bounce along." he reasoned.

James just stood there, frozen still as his features turned slightly more pale. The rest of the group nodded slowly before James came out of his trance like state. "Bao-Dur, put the coordinates in my data pad for where you guys are going. I'll meet up with you guys there tomorrow. I'm going to look for her, she's in trouble." He announced before sprinting at an inhuman speed and leaping from the floor to the top of the cliff face, leaping to different sections of it as he went. "Always on the move." Dan sighed wearily, dropping his cloak on the floor as he did so, quickly followed by Shaleena.

As each member of the group picked up some supplies and their equipment, they began their hike across Telos' restoring surface.

* * *

"What, the, hell, is, in, this, bag!" Atton panted as they walked up the hills just a mere kilometre away from their campsite for the night.

Dusk had fallen on the horizon a few minutes ago, bathing the raped sky in beautiful shades of orange and red. Closer to the horizon though, if a passer by focused hard enough, they would spot a thick black line, showing them the inhospitable areas still needing the attention of the Ithorian healers.

Slowly, the group made their way over the last kilometre before night fell. Much to everyone's relief, especially Atton's, that last kilometre had been completely down hill, making the journey that much quicker and painless. As the group placed their packs and satchels down on the floor, Atton merely landed in a heap on the floor, moaning softly as his face and body crushed the fresh greenery all around them.

It took the group of mixed backgrounds just over fifteen minutes to place the shelters up and secure a decent sized perimeter through the use of mines and various sensors. As the group finally rested, leaning against various logs that Dan and Shaleena had moved through power of the Force, they talked amiably, ignoring Kreia who had retreated to her shelter, wishing to meditate.

As the group sat there, eating a few cooked Cannoks, whilst talking, Bao-Dur spoke up, "You know, I always feel a sense of calm when I walk the surface of Telos. The Ithorians are truly amazing at their work." he conceded, earning mute but understanding nods from everyone. Atton decided to be the first to reply to his comment, "They're good at wasting Republic credits maybe, but yeah, it was nice today. Almost refreshing."

Dan, who had Shaleena holding his side as she snuggled up to him, soundly asleep said quietly as he stroked a stray strand of Shaleena's black hair out of her face, "The Force is strong here. Chodo and his heard may have had something to do with that. I'd like to think that the Force just wants the Galaxy to be balanced and peaceful, not always in the midst of a conflict that destroys planets or entire systems."

The man stopped stroking Shaleena's face with his thumb just long enough to look at Dacen in particular, "Can you feel anything?" he asked, causing Atton and Bao-Dur to look at the two questionably. After a small sigh, Dacen replied, "A whisper perhaps. Like a breeze through grass." Dan merely nodded before replying, "That's good. As a breeze may swiftly become a gale. Your regaining your affinity to the Force." Dacen smiled a little, remembering the security and comfort that the Force provided him, longing for nothing more than to wrap himself securely within it once more. Slowly, everyone moved back to the shelters that they had erected, each feeling that tomorrow would not be so peaceful.

* * *

The dieing, silent scream of the Twi'lek woman that was controlling all the droids was loud.

Loud, only to those who could feel the Force. The woman had been cut in half at the waist by Dan's lightsaber after Shaleena had caused large chunks of rock to crush the two war droids that she had had with her as support. The group had left their shelters up in an attempt to confuse the Mercs that were after Bao-Dur.

Slowly, Dan stood up from his doubled over position from which he had killed her. The woman had fired her blaster wildly, meaning that Dan had had to deflect multiple shots before ducking under the final and slicing her in half. The once beautiful Twi'lek woman lay dead at his feet.

Slowly, as the group caught up to him, he stepped over her corpse and continued on through the small valley, knowing full well that it was perfect for an ambush. As the group walked down the small, hundred meter valley, the group came to a stop at the mouth of the other end with Bao-Dur pointing at the landing pad, "There's the landing pad. There should be a computer terminal I can access from there. Looks like we're to have to fight our way there, though." Bao-Dur sighed, hearing a moan from Atton behind him.

Dacen gave a sharp look towards the man before walking out into clear view, calling behind him, "Look sharp." He announced as everyone else joined him as they stood defiant against large groups of Mercs, all hefting large guns. As Dacen gave a quick glance around the area, he counted a stupid number of turrets, all pointed their way. "Well, what do we have here… the 'Jedi'. Saves us the trouble for looking for ya." The Captain announced arrogantly as he crossed his armoured arms, a blaster pistol in each hand. "Corrun Falt _did_ say you were dangerous… maybe he _does_ know what he's talking about." The dark skinned Merc grinned, earning laughs from his comrades. "Who are you?" Demanded Dacen, eyeing the available cover around them for when this turned into a fight.

"Falt hired me to keep everyone out of the Restoration Zone… you in particular." He announced darkly, as Dacen and the group began edging slowly towards one of the orange outpost buildings that made up the small community of scientists, or at least _did_. "You've done a pretty miserable job so far." Dacen taunted, preparing for the leap to his left where a few white plasteel cylinders stood. "You may have avoided a few of my boys… but let's see how you fight '_Jedi'_ the leader hissed, bringing his blasters to bare on the group.

That was the moment everyone jumped behind the cover that they had chosen. When there was a short break in the firing, each member of the group looked at each other and nodded once, swinging out of cover as they attempted to gun down whoever they could. Atton managed to clip the closest man to the leader in the shoulder before finishing him off with a shot to the face from his second blaster.

As multiple Mercs fell to the retaliation, a multitude of what appeared to be reinforcements poured out of the buildings around them, blasters raised. Slowly, realising their defeat, each member of the squad slowly dropped their weapons, Jedi included. When each of them were lined up before the leader, they prepared for death as each closed their eyes, waiting for the blaster bolt that never came…

* * *

James, stood atop the closest rise, had watched the entire ordeal with Sasha lying down behind him, sheltered by a few rocks.

From what he had seen, the Cannoks had been all but eliminated in this area, making it perfectly safe to keep Sasha unguarded there. As he watched the ensuing battle carefully, he watched as the cheating Mercs used their unfair numbers against the gathered Jedi and allies.

As one, he watched as Dan and Shaleena deactivated their lightsabers and tossed them to the floor before them.

When the apparent leader raised a blaster to Kreia's head, James took it upon himself to jump down at that moment, right at the back of them all. "Why hello there." James announced loudly, causing each and every Merc, droid and turret to turn his way. "You know, it's not a good life choice to kill a Jedi Master and Jedi Knight, let alone their allies…" James announced, still stood there, looking diagonally on at them as he held his lightsabers in his hands in his reverse grip, feeling the soothing sensation of the Force as it enveloped his being.

The leader merely regarded him with a sneer, pointed at him and yelled, "Bring me him as well!" That was the moment two lightsabers were ignited before James gave an elegant twirl of his right blade, changing the direction of his stance before both Jedi, Mercs and droids began charging towards each other.

As red blaster bolts zipped past James' sprinting form, he could smell ionised air, causing his throat to burn a little. As he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, he came upon the closest Merc as he sliced his opponent's chest, spinning through the air as he twisted his body, killing more and more Mercs as they charged him as if they were brainwashed.

It was painfully obvious that none had ever fought a Jedi before. As he landed after two small head height twists, he brought his blades around his body, hearing the dieing screams as he swung his blades.

He spun in a half circle after every Merc he killed until he stood there, blade still in one mans back as he slowly looked up, not even a sweat broken. Coming towards him was a man in an exoskeleton incineration droid, preparing to burn him to a cinder. With a small clench of his fist as he brought it up before him, James crushed the droid and sent it flying into a group of Mercs and eventually a wall, almost like a bowling ball. The Mercs were on him once more, charging at him blindly.

As he ducked under a Mercs pathetic attempt to smash him with the butt of his rifle, he brought his blades around in a neat circle, cutting down more men and women. Slowly, he felt as if he were watching himself from a third person perspective and watched in awe as blaster bolts were making contact with his body, only instead of killing him, they were being absorbed into his body, creating a massive build up of energy. As James began killing with both blades in hacks and slashes, the build up became so massive that he couldn't contain it any longer.

With a small leap into the air, he forced himself into a small ball before extending his limbs out wide with a loud roar, a bright, blue ball of energy expanding from his chest, vaporising any who were too close, or sending them flying at such high speeds, their bones shattered on impact despite their various armour. As he landed among the still crackling ash, panting, a pair of blaster bolts hit the floor by his feet, making him jump back to avoid getting shot once more.

As James jumped from building to building, followed closely by blaster fire, he came to a halt a mere five foot away from his final opponent as said opponent backed up hastily towards the door, earning only a small respite in which the leader of the Mercs could let off a single blaster shot. In a move that was completely unseen to anyone watching in real time, James brought his left blade up in a diagonal position to block the bolt and send it flying straight back, mere millimetres away from the dark skinned mans ear. With a small yelp, the man dropped his blaster as he fought to find the door controls. "No! Please! Wait! Don't!" Were all the coherent words the man could form before James spun his blades to a forward position, preparing to kill the man.

* * *

"Why'd it just go quiet? Think they got them all?" The largest man in the room asked from inside the building they were stationed in. The man who had hired them and taken command had said they were to be the reserves, just in case. As everyone else in the room shrugged, a woman in the corner proposed, "Why don't you go check it out?" No sooner had she said those words, the tips of two lightsabers protruded through the Dura steel door, melting the area around them as they stayed there for a few seconds, freezing everyone in the room.

Slowly, to begin with, both blades went through the door in opposite directions, meaning that whoever the victim was, they were in three pieces. The Mercs, knowing truly what had happened now, all brought their weapons to bare on the door as it slid open, the man stood there merely raised a hand, lifting everyone and every_thing_ in the room. With a simple gesture everything was sent hurtling towards the cliff face above the Old Military Base. The last conscious thought that ran through the mans head was that of fear.

* * *

James turned around slowly, panting and dropping to his knees as his lightsabers rolled out of his hands and onto the soft ground beneath them.

As he sat there, panting with sweat dripping down his face, he looked around at the destruction he'd caused with a pained look on his face, the thin scar that ran over his right eye making him look sinister as he looked through his eyebrows. "What have I _done_?" He moaned as everyone approached him slowly.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Kreia was smiling in glee from what she had just seen of this obviously powerful man. If it was unknown to the man, James had just wiped out two whole battalions of Mercs and their droids, in about five minutes. Gently, Dacen and Dan helped James to his feet and draped his arms over their own shoulders, allowing his head to lull forwards as he passed out from over exertion.

"Shaleena, go up to where we saw James jump from, I've got a feeling Sasha's up there." Dacen ordered politely motioning towards the cliff. When Shaleena nodded towards Dan, she left at a steady jog before propelling herself up the cliff face and giving a graceful flip as she landed. "Come on, General. Let's get him to the landing pad." Bao-Dur suggested, leading the way up there, everyone following mutely, especially a pale Atton as he took up the rear position.

Slowly, as the group walked over Dura steel plates that covered the heavy support beams that made up the landing platform, Bao-Dur pointed at the computer console as they arrived at it, "Hopefully, I'll be able to access the shield network from this console." The pale Zabrak announced, the tattoos on his face that resembled cracks creased as he concentrated. "Good it's functional, and my pass codes still work. Now, let's find your missing ship." Bao-Dur announced, still concentrating as he looked through the list of Restoration Zones. "The TSF said it wasn't at any sanctioned landing site. What makes you think you'll be able to find it?" Atton questioned, voicing the question on both Dacen and Kreia's minds.

Bao-Dur chuckled a little before replying, turning his strong neck to look at everyone else, "The TSF probably thinks it was put down in the wastes, but they don't know the planet as well as I do. Telos' atmosphere has been turned into acidic vapour. Landing it in the wastes would be like landing it in a hangar full of hungry Mynocks. So that means that there's probably an unsanctioned landing site somewhere on the planet. Still shielded, but not a restoration zone or other listed facility. That's why I need access to the shield network." Bao-Dur reasoned, pointing at the blue console at something he found once he finished speaking, "Here - a small anomaly in the shield network's power grid. I'm not surprised the TSF didn't spot this. It's more like an error or random flux than anything suspicious. It looks like power is being drawn to generate a shield over a small area in the polar region, but nothing should be down there. Orbital camera's show… nothing. Just an empty mesa." Bao-Dur announced to the group.

Everyone looked thoughtful or downtrodden before Kreia spoke up, earning a moan from Atton, "I feel as if we should investigate this. This might be our best chance of finding our lost ship." It seemed more of an order than an idea to Dacen, but he took it in stride, nodding to Bao-Dur to attempt to find something nearby that would get them there. "According to the computer, a shuttle is docked in the old Military base. At least, there was in the last report, but that was months ago."

Dacen looked sceptical as he ran his right hand through his hair, pushing it back from where the gentle wind had blown it onto his face, "So we don't know that the shuttle will still be there? Or even working?" Bao-Dur merely shrugged before replying, his mechanical left arm humming with power, "I don't, but I'm getting back to Citadel Station if I have to build a new ship myself." He announced boldly, looking his General in the eye as he spoke with vigour.

Dacen grinned before motioning for a thankful Atton to stay with James, Sasha and Shaleena when they got back as he announced, "Alright, let's go get us a shuttle then." before he, Kreia, Dan and Bao-Dur entered the old Military Base.

* * *

**AN:** Okay! So, what do you all think to this 4 and a half thousand word chapter? :D

Personally, I feel rather proud of it! :D

Next chapter... THE MILITARY BASE!... and perhaps a scene outside the base? ;)

**RnR!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Familiar smells, familiar voices, familiar scenery. James looked around within his vision as he watched the scene before him unfold. There was a group of teenage boys approaching each other. One group had the boys entirely in school uniform, whereas the others were all in hoodies and tracksuit trousers. _

_The fact that the un-uniformed boys were older than the others worried the onlooker as he watched, helpless to do anything. The tallest one of the aggressors it seemed, stepped forward and announced threateningly, "Come on then Wardy! You wanted this, so step up to the plate!" he announced, spreading his arms wide as a boy with black hair and a chin length fringe stepped forward, his face obscured from view. The younger boy, wearing a black hoodie dropped his rucksack as he went nose to nose with the older boy who was the same height. "_You_ asked for this! Not me. Next time you start chatting shit, you'd better be ready for the _fucking _consequences mate. I see you've got all your 'buddies' behind you dude. What, scared that you'll be taken by a _schoolboy_?" The younger man asked, earning woops from the people behind him. The young man opposite him seemed to hesitate a second as he looked back at his allies, giving a quick hand gesture for them to be ready; this however, all went unnoticed by the younger fighter as he turned around and told his allies not to get involved, no matter what. _

_With a group nod, he turned around, pulling out what looked to be two metal rings from his lips before handing them to a taller companion of his with hair that was a mixture of blonde and ginger. As the long haired teenager walked backwards, he was met with a fist to his jaw, creating a large cracking sound to resound throughout the empty street and the onlookers to wince. "Shouldn't have done that." The boy warned, clicking his jaw back into place with gloved hands. "Why's that then? Gonna bang me mate?" The thug taunted. The boy had doubled over for a quick second before his head snapped up, eyes flashing yellow for a moment, startling the on looking Jedi as he could do nothing to stop this boy. Faster than a human should be able to move, the boy lunged forward, delivering multiple blows to his opponents stomach, dropping him to the floor in a split second. The boy moved onto the others now, ducking under wild swings or jumping inhumanly over their heads and delivering blows to their backs. More than once, James could hear bones breaking, and every now and then felt a slight pressure against his clenched fists as if he could _feel_ the blows. _

_The second to last attacker fell with a dull thud against the concrete of the road. Slowly, James watched as the boy turned around to see a fleeing thug down the street, yelling for help. The boys that had been with the fighter all had their eyes closed, breathing deeply as if they were asleep whilst standing. With another burst of inhuman speed, the schoolboy stopped before the deserter, halting his escape. Despite facing the Jedi, James still couldn't see the features beyond the hair and the hood that was pulled up on his hoodie, obscuring all but his yellow eyes. The boys left hand shot out and a fist slowly formed at the end of it, causing the victim to grab his throat as choking sounds reached James' ears like he was stood before him. _

_The crescendo of what was most obviously a Force choke could be heard as the sound of snapping bones meant that the victim was killed. As James stood there, shocked, he watched as the boy walked forwards and closed the eyes of the boy before he stood back up and began walking back to his companions, stopping suddenly and looking in the direction of James, almost as if he could see him. With a wave of the boys hand, the two rings flew to his hands where they were quickly attached. Slowly, the boy pulled back his hood, revealing an eerily familiar face, only younger and less scared. _

_His._

* * *

James woke with a start, everything still blurry and moving in slow motion.

He watched mutely as Sasha rushed over to him, her pink lightsaber active as she deflected two blaster bolts that came her way. Slowly, almost painfully so, she knelt down before him and helped him up. Now that he wasn't behind one or two rows of Plasteel containers, he could see the ensuing battle. They were caught in the middle of the landing pad, defending themselves from dozens of Mercs and military grade battle droids. As the two rushed forward unsteadily, James called upon the Force to calm himself as everything came back into focus.

He could even see straight again which would be incredibly helpful in the current situation. As he reached down towards his belt, he expected to feel two lightsaber hilts hanging there. What he found in _reality_, was nothing. As his head snapped up, panic was written in his eyes clearly. Imploringly, he looked around and tried in vain to spot them, but to no avail.

Giving up for the time being he called out, "I need a blaster or two!" Atton, who was near the ammo pack reached into it's depths and pulled out two standard blasters and threw them to James, who had taken cover next to Sasha who had ducked behind the wall when the fire had grown too heavy. James looked to his left and spotted Atton and Shaleena getting ready to jump out from the wall across the gap from them. With a shared nod between the two allies, James and Atton jumped out, gunning down Mercs and droids as fast as they could, ducking back into cover when they either needed cover, they had run out of ammo or had overheated their weapons.

They repeated this tactic until there was only a dozen droids left, the Mercs being the main priority throughout the whole ordeal. With a few well placed shots and the women landing amongst them, they were taken out in a matter of seconds. With a large sigh, James looked to his right and watched Atton sink to the ground, wiping his forehead with a shaky, gloved hand; still not relinquishing his blasters.

Unknowing that he'd been holding his breath, James exhaled deeply as he began his search for his weapons. He over turned bodies, moved large chunks of rubble, of droid in his epic search until he was tapped on the right shoulder, causing him to spin around instantly. "Looking for these?" Sasha asked, holding up both of his lightsabers teasingly, but when James reached out to grab them, she pulled her arm back, causing him to lose balance and fall into her clumsily. With a gentle laugh, James picked her up and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a gentle spin, they stood there, staring into each others eyes before Sasha gently leaned down and kissed her fellow Jedi on the lips passionately, moaning softly as she did so.

* * *

"And you said it was probably nothing!" Dacen called out, dodging a ball of fire that burst forth from the tank that currently guarded the shuttle. "How was I supposed to know?" Dan called back to him as he deflected two blaster bolts back at the huge technological titan. "If you two are _quite_ done, it's targeting the ceiling." Kreia interrupted the two men, causing Dan to leap atop the titan and hack at it with his lightsaber. "Bao-Dur, throw in a few ion grenades!" Dacen ordered, ducking out of his cover to take the odd shot at the currently distracted tank.

As the two small balls bounced off it's armour, not a second later they exploded, sending metal slag and debris in all directions. Seeing a new target, Dacen made a small motion with his hands and watched as his two companions shot into the gaping hole in the tank. Sparks flew everywhere as the bolts of energy collided with the innards of the tank.

One by one, it's legs shut down, followed by it's weapons systems and finally the entire thing died with a panting and slightly singed looking Daniel Newberry stood atop the smoking monstrosity. With an elegant flip, the young Jedi landed before the three waiting adults, each looking towards the shuttle. "We should tell the others to meet us in here." Dan suggested, brushing off his tunic as he spoke. When each of the others nodded, and Dacen lifted his comlink to his mouth, the Jedi moved towards the shuttle.

Coincidentally, it seemed that this particular shuttle seemed to be of the same make as their previous one, but when the humour dissipated, Dan was left with a sense of change in their future.

* * *

"_Your_ supposed to be the _logical_ one! What the _hell_ happened to you?" James exclaimed upon seeing Dan's ragtag state and slightly singed robes. "_That_ happened." Dan drawled, pointing to where they had left the carcass of the tank.

Slowly, James approached it, inspecting the craftsmanship and the strength that the beast seemed to represent. "You did damage, I'll give you that much. Could've done more, but oh well." James sighed, almost sadly. "I was trying to stay _alive _James. If I'm the _logical_ one, then you're the _reckless_ one!" Dan sighed, obviously exasperated with the situation.

When James chuckled and shrugged innocently, Dan couldn't help but laugh as well before the two finally entered the small shuttle. "You know, if those codes were bogus, this is going to be one _short_ flight." Atton muttered as James took his place in the pilots seat, flipping the ignition switches as he did so. "Maybe, but I've got fifty credits on that they work." Atton seemed to think about it for a second before shaking his head, "No fair, if I win I don't get the chance to use them." he chuckled, flipping the odd switch himself. "Alright then, time to see if I win or not." James sighed as he brought the shuttle up and towards the roof. "I'll put money on the fact we crash again though." Atton joked as he watched the sky appear through the front screen, smiling as James put all power to the engines, blasting past greenery and the pockmarked scenery as he did so.

* * *

The icy mesa had snow falling around it; because it was in the polar region, obviously. But the whole scene seemed to worry the pilot. All around, there were perfect vantage points from which they could be shot down and crash into the mesa wall or one of it's surrounding mountains.

As James brought the shuttle in closer, a small flash caught his attention from the top of the mesa. A flash that seemed to be getting closer. "Oh, son of a b-" James never got the chance to finish the sentence because a resounding explosion rocked the ship, cutting power to most of the systems. With his piloting skills, coupled with that of his powers in the Force, James and Atton were able to guide the smoking shuttle to the roof of the mesa, only bouncing once or twice.

The glass of the viewport exploded into sharp fragments, metal twisted and a head cracked into the wall.

Upon the shuttle coming to a stand still, James unbuckled his crash webbing, along with Atton; who had blood trailing down his temple, and went into the rear compartment to see everyone in a ready state. All except for Bao-Dur though it would seem. Slowly each member of the shuttle left the now destroyed shuttle.

As they left the relatively warm of the shuttle, they each gasped in shock at just how cold the atmosphere around here was. "Damn, it's cold here." Shaleena gasped, rubbing her exposed arms frantically. Slowly, Dacen placed Bao-Dur underneath an exposed part of the shuttles wing, keeping him from the harsh wind that seemed to be screaming at them.

"Dan…" James called from ahead of them, causing Dan to turn towards his position, "What?" he called back, rubbing an exasperated hand across his face. "Did you ever hear of any more models of HK being made?" With a small furrow of his brow, Dan turned to look at the two Jedi women behind him receiving a shrug from both of them in reply. "No, why?" he asked, walking forward to see what was wrong. "Oh, that's good. So I'm the only one seeing these then?" James asked hopefully, drawing his lightsabers just in case.

When Dan, Sasha and Shaleena eyed what was wrong, the resounding sounds of lightsabers springing to life seemed to drown out the sound of the relentless wind. As the Jedi stood there, lightsabers steaming from evaporated snow hitting their blades, Dacen and Atton rushed over to see what the commotion was about. When they too laid eyes on the sights before them, they drew their weapons also.

**Irritated declaration: There you are, you have been most difficult to track down, Jedi.**

**Quick clarification: But now that we have found you, we hope that we can facilitate communications.**

**Unnecessary addendum: And put an end… to hostilities.**

"Any reason you just blew us out of the sky?" Dacen demanded, keeping his blaster trained on the middle HK-50.

**Unnecessary clarification: We merely wished to cripple your vessel. Once we tracked your location, we were able to dispatch several droids to this location.**

**Probing query: We are, however curious as to why you came to this remote location. There is nothing here which our instruments can detect.**

**Eager threat: But we are looking forward to extracting your motives for coming here when we place you in torture restraints.**

"If you want a fight, then come on!" Dacen called out, letting off a few shots from his blaster, dropping one of the four droids to the ground instantly. Atton let off a pair of shots, but the droid seemed to see them coming and leant at an unnatural angle to avoid them, taking shots of it's own.

With a small grunt, Sasha propelled herself through the air, lading in the midst of the trio of droids, cutting down one who was too slow to react quick enough. With a small sigh of relief, she watched as the two remaining droids were thrown off the edge of the mesa with a powerful push from the force.

As one, all lightsabers seemed to retreat from the freezing cold and back into the safety of their hilts as they were reattached to the belts of which they belonged. "I saw a rise in the snow over there, perhaps there's an entrance there." Shaleena suggested, earning eager nods from each of the team. All paced at a steady jog, Dan rushed over to pick up Bao-Dur whilst everyone else rushed to retrieve any supplies they could. What seemed to shock everyone in the group, was that Kreia, of all people was keeping pace with the rest of them.

Eventually, they reached the mound of snow, welcoming it as they spotted what was obviously a freshly cleared automatic door. As James and Dan took the lead, snapping their blades to life, Sasha and Shaleena took the rear guard, bringing their blades to life as well. With a content sigh, Dacen announced, "All right, let's find us a ship."

* * *

The elevator doors opened, revealing not the dusty sight that they expected to see, but a clean, well maintained area that was populated by many young women wearing white, hooded outfits. The Jedi instantly brought their blades to bare on the potential threat, stepping between the others and these women.

One out of all of them stepped forward, what looked like a retractable dual bladed staff hanging from her belt. "Lay down your weapons, and you will not be harmed." She spoke, her voice soft and gentle to Dacen's ears, but the coldness was still there, showing that a warrior was obviously under there. The woman's head snapped towards Sasha when she made a small scoff, twirling her lightsaber and preparing for a fight. "All right - we mean no harm." Dacen intervened, stopping the fight before it began.

Slowly, almost reluctantly each Jedi deactivated their weapons and the others dropped the blasters they were holding. "_Please_ tell me I am _not_ going to jail again." Atton moaned as he was led away with Kreia and Bao-Dur. The woman who had spoken just watched as her companions led the Jedi and Dacen in a separate direction.

* * *

"This feels… wrong." James muttered as they stood in the middle of a circle of seats, shifting uneasily. "Why's that?" Dacen asked, watching as Sasha walked over and attempted to comfort him. "Feels like when I was put on trial." James explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. When Dacen opened his mouth to reply, he spotted something in the corner of his vision. No, it wasn't a something, more like a _someone_.

"I did not expect to see you again after the day of your sentencing. I thought you had taken the Exile's path, wandering the galaxy. Yet you have returned - why?" Atris demanded coldly, walking into the room herself. With a small sigh, Dacen replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Ah Atris. Such a… _pleasure_. First off, I want to know what you've done with my friends first." If Dacen ever thought Atris could laugh, he would imagine her chuckling now, "Your concern is noted… your friends have been detained. For their safety." She paused, walking over to a seat that, if it would have been on Coruscant, it would have been her council seat. "I find it… unusual… that you are travelling with others again. I had thought you had forsaken the company of others after the war, or is that why you're here?" She asked coldly, no emotion betrayed on her face as she crossed her legs, one over the other like she used to do in the Jedi archives when she was working through a computer terminal.

With what felt like an explosive sigh, Dacen replied warily, "It was not my intention to come here Atris - or see you again." What surprised Dacen the most, was the sound of snickering from where James was stood with Sasha, his chest quivering and lips pressed tightly together as he fought to keep it under control. With an icy glare as cold as the air outside, Atris focused her attention on the snickering Jedi. "And _you_! Your no better than _him_." She accused, pointing her finger at Dacen, much to his own confusion. "You were the cause of the deaths of countless Jedi. Your no more fit to hold the title of Jedi than the _Exile_!" She exclaimed, causing James to dip his head and sadness wash over his features and aura.

With Dacen's slowly growing senses, he only just managed to pick up on the thoughts passing through his old friends mind, watching as memories passed before his eyes…

_James, hood drawn over his face as he marched up the steps of the Enclave that was on Ithor, legions of what Dacen recognised to be Sith soldiers behind him, all holding their rifles across their chests as they marched in perfect unison. James walked at the forefront of them all, cloak blowing in the wind, causing him to look sinister as the night sky behind him gave him a sense of foreboding._

_James marched up to the temple first, making a small hand signal to the troops behind him. By the time his obviously prosthetic arm had dropped back to his side, the troops behind him were all but invisible. James walked forward a few more steps, coming up to the two Jedi responsible for welcoming the visitors to the large Enclave. "Ah, Master Marek, we were not expecting you." a young Togruta female welcomed. When James made no other move, she stepped forwards a little more asking, "Is everything alright Master? I sense something wrong with you…" She trailed off, looking at the two lightsabers in his hands. With a small gasp, she reached for her own as realisation dawned on her, "Not you Master! Please, think about what your about to do!" she pleaded, activating her yellow blade as her male Deveronian companion joined her side, a blue lightsaber snapping to life in his hands. Still not uttering a single word, James activated his own blades and before the other two could react, James had run them through with his weapons. As if it were some sort of cue, the Sith troops behind him re-materialised as they began their march once more. Stepping over the fallen Jedi's bodies, James took the lead once more._

_This memory was a little different, but only in scenery. Dacen remembered it from one of his trips in his training to this Enclave. It was the Enclave council chamber. As James walked through the automatic doors, lightsabers and hands hidden in the sleeves of his cloak, he walked to the middle of the room and watched as younglings came rushing from their hiding places. A particularly small Human boy stepped up before James and with the fear in his voice plain and clear asked, "Master Marek, they're everywhere! What are we going to do?" James only muttered in reply, "I'm sorry." as his lightsabers sprang to life, causing each of the younglings to rush to the wall, some of the braver ones activated their training sabers in an attempt to stop him, but they were all cut down in seconds. As James' hooded back was turned towards Dacen, his head slowly turned around, showing the slightly yellow eyes that came through use of the Darkside. _

_James and Dan were locked in an intense lightsaber dual in a room that had explosions billowing flame everywhere. James and Dan seemed to be in a stand off as they spun their lightsabers intricately around each of their bodies until they came to a saber lock when they brought their blades together. The battle continued for a while, always seemingly on the move, with James always on the offensive and Dacen watching Dan fight like he had never seen the man fight before. It came to a point where James was stood atop a repair droid of a classification and make that Dacen had never before laid eyes on, and Dan on a small levitating platform slaved to it. The break in the dual seemed to entice Dan into speaking to James, "I have failed you as a friend James. I have failed you." His friends anger and hate were spewing from him in waves as the two circled each other. "I should have known the Jedi would never accept me for who I am!" He cried out his pain, "James, Malak and the Sith are evil!" Dan tried to reason. What broke Dan's heart was the reply he got in return, "From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" In a final cry of pain, Dan yelled back, "Well then you are lost!" The two moved throughout the rafters, dodging other droids and even splitting up to manoeuvre around a pair of Sith engineers attempting to repair some damage. As the two began to draw closer to each other for what would be the final time in this duel, James spoke in a low, dangerous voice as he readied his lightsaber, "This is the end for you my friend." And with a small grunt, the two Jedi went at it again, only this time it was different. With a small grunt, James had leapt from his position atop the droid and landed behind Dan. A small battle for balance was fought before they fought each other once more. The two traded blow after blow against one another before a small saber lock was entered, giving Dan the victory as he disengaged and did a small back flip as he did so. He landed smoothly, despite how weak he felt after the whole ordeal, and spread his arms wide, "It's over James! I have the high ground!" From James' position on the barge, Dan could see the anger once more brewing within his friend, "You underestimate my power!" He bellowed back, to which Dan only raised his saber, knowing exactly how to finish the fight. "Don't try it." He warned, just as James gave a loud roar and leapt towards the cat walk. In one, single slash, Dan brought his saber down and heard the sound of it passing through something. A loud crash echoed from the railing as his opponent attempted to hold on with his one remaining hand, his real hand as he called out in agony. _

Dacen came out of the memories with James still stood in the same position as he was before, but Atris was glaring at him with barely concealed hate, "As I was saying, Yet here you all are. Perhaps, Dacen, you do not know yourself as well as you think. Regardless, your arrival here begs an explanation." Atris demanded as she smoothed out an unseen crease in her Jedi garbs. "Have you come to face judgement of the council, as you did so many years ago? Are you finally willing to admit that we were right to cast you out?" She continued, finally allowing the Exile a chance to speak, "I'm not here to debate the councils decision, _Atris_." Dacen exclaimed, watching the others comfort their companion while he and Atris conversed. 

_More like argued_, Dacen thought to himself with a small frown.

"Indeed?" Atris sounded surprised to say the least, "Maybe Exile has given you some wisdom at least." Dacen winced at the memory of Atris' tongue, he should've expected that. "So then," She continued, once more not allowing him a chance to respond, "Answer me this - how did you find this place? And why have you returned after all this time?" She demanded of him once more, very quickly testing his patience. With what felt like a days worth of exhaling, Dacen ran a hand through his unkempt hair as he replied, his eyelids already half closed, "I'm looking for my ship so I can leave Telos." He replied monotonously, already bored with the conversation, "Your ship - ah the _Ebon Hawk_? It is not your ship." Dacen caught a small warning in the Force and leapt back as the four Jedi that were once to his right and behind him leapt towards Atris, lightsabers out.

To Dacen's surprise, Atris never once flinched where as Dacen was worried sick. "Where is he?" James growled out, and from where Dacen was stood, he could see his two hands clenching on his lightsabers even more tightly. The same could be said for the other three as well. "I don't know what you mean." Atris spat coldly. Dacen winced, _Wrong answer_, he thought with a small amount of pity from what he could remember of James' temper. "Liar!" he yelled as he picked her up with the Force and slammed her into the nearest wall before dropping her.

As he began to walk towards her, he was blasted across the room from an invisible power. Atris had retaliated. James sailed through the air and all but destroyed the centre stone when he passed _through_ it. "As I said, I don't know where _he_ is. It's exactly how it was when it was stolen from Dacen." Atris spat as she watched James round on him, along with every other Jedi in the room as they deactivated their blades but didn't holster them.

"Was _he_ on the ship?" Shaleena asked as she stood there, reading his reaction, "I don't know who your talking about, honestly." Dacen replied, eyeing Sasha who stood next to Shaleena, "He's telling the truth, he doesn't know what we're talking about." A scoff resounded through the chamber as Atris finished brushing herself off, "Like I said, the _Hawk_ is not your ship. Unless you are admitting to the destruction of the Peragus mining facility." When all heads apart from Atris' snapped towards the Exiled Jedi, he felt a deep blush and suddenly felt very awkward at their curious gazes, "The destruction of Peragus was an accident…" Dacen tried to explain, but Atris' cut him off before he could finish, "Ah… An accident. Something beyond your control. You have not changed. Acting instead of thinking. Putting yourself before the Galaxy, before the Jedi." Just as Dacen was about to blow his mind at Atris for those words, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he sensed the familiar presence of Dan comforting him. "Do you realise what you have done?" Atris demanded, becoming more angry by the second.

"The Sith have returned! They fired on me! They think I'm the last of the Jedi. This is bigger than me, or you. And yes, I know what I've condemned this planet to, I heard it off of Lieutenant Grenn back on Citadel station." Dacen fumed, causing Atris to stop and step back a little. Whether Dacen knew it or not, lightning was licking the tips of his fingers as if it were ready to pounce upon it's prey.

"You speak truly… you have encountered the Sith. I can feel the scars on you. If these Sith attacked you, they will soon realise their mistake and follow you here, to the last of the Jedi. To me." Atris announced, raising her eyebrows slightly when James began to approach, only to be halted by Dan's arm.

"If so, then I offer you my help. You'll need it." Dacen offered, oblivious to the disbelieving looks he was receiving from behind him. The most disbelieving of all of them was that of Atris, _Oh if I could keep this moment forever…_ Dacen thought slyly, amusing himself as Atris spoke weakly, "You offer your aid? After turning your back on me… on the council? The Jedi is not something you embrace out of fear. The commitment is stronger than that, something you never seemed to understand." Atris returned to her cold self again, eyeing each of them critically as she slowly began to pace back and forth before them as Dan spoke up for all of them, "But we understand war. Your going to need us, more than you know."

Atris stopped for a second, as she looked at the assembled group before her, "Perhaps… but if you are to help me, it cannot be done from here. There are _others_ in the Galaxy who may help us against a Sith threat. If you can find them, gain their trust, then maybe our defences will be stronger for it. Take your ship. Seek them out. If you find them, encourage them to gather on Dantooine - from there we can call a council and see what must be done."

Dacen and the others bowed deeply to the Master; some did it out of spite, others a mere habit ingrained into them since a young age, but they were bows none the less and that's how Atris seemed to accept them. "I will leave at once, Atris." Dacen announced as he began his walk out of the chamber and across the walkway to where they entered the quiet mesa, on the lookout for their companions…

* * *

**AN:** So, memories are returning, tensions ran high, and I believe that a certain character that was given a fair amount of sympathy has just lost quite a lot of it. Oh well though, remember, he's still trying to atone for his past, and he'll never feel like he has, hopefully I'll be able to portray that well :). So, who liked the memory? That was actually a personal experience (not the whole Force choke and shit lol), and I thought that it would fit well with the idea that the Force is strong (unusually so) in both Dan and James. Also, Dacen _will_ be inquiring into James' fall (maybe even a lightsaber or two will be drawn? ;))

_SO SORRY ABOUT THE SLOW UPDATE! _

**RnR!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm _so_ glad we're getting out of here." Atton muttered as he followed the Jedi before him. "So am I Atton, so am I." replied James from in front of him as he flexed his prosthetic arm.

The ramp down to the hangar was all of a metallic, light blue with a single bright white line of light that seemed to hurt Dacen's eyes when he looked at it. No doubt it had been done purposely. "Who was he then?" he asked, turning to look at Dan who was walking next to him. He noticed how he tensed up momentarily before he relaxed slightly. The one word that he uttered was only just audible to Dacen, but it shocked him none the less. "Revan." When Dacen's mouth dropped open as he stammered for words, Dan laughed, albeit slightly bitterly. "We travelled with Revan after he was reprogrammed as Kaidon Invieri. He was retrained as a Jedi, and ended up regaining most of his memories. He left and went into the unknown regions five years ago… he took the _Hawk_ with him." Dan finished tightly, stopping any further conversation on the subject. A blatant hint that everyone chose to comply with.

Slowly, almost painfully so, the bottom of the ramp approached and everyone was pushed aside as James ran into the hangar, making cheerful whooping noises as he did so. "It's the _Hawk_ Dan! It really is! Just look at it, it's beautiful!" James cheered as he ran up to it and placed his one real hand on the fuselage of the beaten ship. As quickly as he approached the ship, James had taken off inside it, his voice ringing out from it's interior. "Guys, I think you should come and see this…" his voice echoed, laced with worry and caution. Dacen, along with everyone else ran into the old ship, Bao-Dur lagging behind with a small limp from his injuries. When Dacen had made it up into the ship; behind the Jedi, he had to push his way to the front of the congregation to see what James was looking at.

James was staring at an old, rust coloured droid that Dacen had found in a small hold just off the main room. From behind him, Dacen just heard Shaleena gasp, "HK!" before she approached the droid, running her fingertips over the beaten Dura steel. Slowly, she spoke up, looking towards Dan in the low lighting of the room, "Dan, do you think you could fix him up?" As Dan studied the droid, he approached it, almost as if he were evaluating the work that would need to be done. "Looks like he took a shot under the armour. Looks like the memory cores been tampered with as well. It's going to cost, no doubt about that. I'd give it two to three months if we have all the parts we need." Slowly, each of the Jedi that the conversation seemed to be including nodded their understanding before they bolted the door shut and turned away from it as if the past few minutes had never happened. Loudly, Atton clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention as he spoke up, "So, I'll go and get the _Hawk_ in the air, yeah?" he encouraged, slowly heading towards the cockpit as everyone nodded before he turned around and practically flew to the controls.

"I'll go help him." James announced, following the pilot into the room. Slowly, as the ship began to rumble, each of the crew began dispersing towards whatever it was that they needed to do. Dan and Shaleena headed towards the starboard dormitory, while Sasha and Kreia took off in the opposite direction. Bao-Dur seemed to have disappeared completely. Slowly, the ship began to rumble further, telling Dacen that the ship was taking off and slowly leaving Telos. Dacen felt the rumble through his boots of the ship tearing through the atmosphere until it suddenly stilled, meaning that they were in the safety of space. The sounds of boots approaching from all directions caught Dacen's ears on alert as he leaned against the hologram projector in the centre of the room. "Well, now that we're off that Dejarik board of a planet, I say we burn sky until we see lines." Atton offered, James next to him nodding his head in agreement.

The little droid that seemed to be a free inclusion with the ship began beeping loudly, almost to the point where Dacen thought it's hurt to listen. "Calm down T3, what's wrong?" Sasha tried to sooth, wincing when the droid began to wobble side to side on his little legs. "You did _what_ while you were connected?" More shrill beeps and the droid was at it once more, moving over to the jack in the terminal as he spoke. "You _downloaded_ Atris' archives?" Dacen gasped, slowly turning a ghostly white as he sat down and buried his head in his hands. "What is the machine saying?" Kreia's ancient voice spoke, bringing Dacen's head from within the depths of his hands. "He said there was a holo record of my trail in Atris' archives." Dacen translated, once more burying his head within his hands, not wanting to relive the day. "We seem to have found it." Kreia announced, much to Dacen's displeasure.

* * *

_There sat all the council members from the time of the Mandolorian war, each waiting for the arrival of the one to be put on trial. The council chamber of the Jedi temple on Coruscant was one of the most important rooms of the planet, nay the galaxy. The floor itself was also designed in a way that demanded a persons attention. The floor was four large circles, each getting smaller as they drew in towards the centre of the room, where the central pillar stood, representing that the subject the council were on, was always the centre of attention._

_ Jedi knights, stood around by the large windows, facing inwards towards the centre of the circle where judgement was surely about to be passed. Dacen watched as a decade younger version of him walked confidently into the centre of the room, his back straight and his shoulders squared, looking every part the General he was; used to be. He looked around, a fiery passion mixed with determination burned to such an intensity in his eyes, not all the Jedi could look him in the eye. Dacen's head snapped towards Vrook when the old Jedi spoke up, "Do you know why we have called you here?" he demanded, playing perfectly the arrogant master that he was thought to be. "You have called me here to stand trial for my _crimes_ at Malachor V." Dacen retorted in a monotonous voice, fully prepared for what was surely to come. _

_Kavar spoke up next, one of the Jedi who Dacen Kenobi had trained under in lightsaber combat. "As Revan summoned you, so have you come full circle to return to the Jedi." Kavar announced, regret laced deeply within his voice as it cracked slightly. "Why did you defy us? The Jedi are guardians of the peace and have been for centuries. This call to war undermines all we have worked for." Zez-Kai Ell spoke, pain also laced within his own, deep voice. The cold, icy voice of an all too familiar Atris, who was sat completely still; the same as all the other masters, accused, "Is Revan your master now? Or is the horror you wrought at Malachor that has caused you to see the truth at last?" _

_Dacen sighed, placing his arms behind his back as he stood a little straighter, his long hair blowing slightly in the breeze that kept this room at a comfortable temperature, "I realise that following Revan to war was in direct violation of the Jedi Code - and I broke it, knowingly defying the wishes of the Council." Kavar seemed to become even more quiet as he continued with the sentencing, a grim line of determination etched into his strong features, "It is good that you recognise this. It means you will understand why you have to leave us." Dacen's eyes widened in shock, and his shoulders all but slumped in defeat. He came here wishing to defend his actions and justify them, when in reality judgement had already been passed. His fate was not with the Jedi. "You are exiled, and you are a Jedi no longer." the voice of a kind Lonna Vash spoke up regretfully, her eyes glistened slightly at the sight of her own Padawan being exiled. _

_It broke Dacen's heart to see the calm and collected face she was putting on, when her eyes betrayed her. "There is one last thing. Your lightsaber, surrender it to us." Vrook demanded, standing up and holding his hand out, palm upwards. In one fluid motion, Dacen's blade was out and at his side, humming with dangerous power, the sounds of the Knights lightsabers springing to life in the supposed defence of their master. When Vrook began reaching for his own blade, slowly and deliberately, Dacen paced forward and stabbed his blade into the heart of the centre stone, the viridian blade all but engulfed in the large stone. With a flick of his thumb, he locked the blade and left it there as he stormed out of the room, all eyes watching him. With a wave of her hand, Atris summoned the blade to her and deactivated it as she placed it on her belt. "Much defiance in that one." Kavar chuckled, remembering moments of Dacen's life in the temple. _

_Atris seemed to turn to look at him, but the transmission dissolved into static and white noise._

* * *

"Those Jedi sure like their secrets don't they?" Atton muttered, his arms crossed over his chest and his booted feet up on the hologram projector, still in the position he watched the recording in. Dacen's head moved too fast to catch with an eye as he stared at Atton, "What do you mean?" he asked, approaching the pilot slowly. Atton merely shrugged, "Well, I thought it was obvious that they were going to talk about you, and probably why they cast you out. But that's just my opinion." T3 just made slow, almost regretful noises as he sat linked up with the ship.

Dacen knelt down before him, stroking the top of his dome affectionately, "T3, was that all there was? Wasn't there any more?" he requested, glancing at the holo-projector. T3 gave a series of beeps and tweets, his dome glancing around to look at each and every person in the hold. "Atris has a list of all the missing Jedi? Sure, display it." Sasha requested, leaning against James' body as he stood against the wall, toying with the clasps on his prosthetic arm absentmindedly.

The holo-projector burst to life once more, this time giving a name and a location.

**Master Vrook - Dantooine**

**Master Zez-Kai Ell - Nar Shaddaa**

**Master Kavar - Onderon**

**Master Lonna Vash - Korriban**

**Master Atris - Telos**

"Those seemed to be the main ones who exiled you." Dan spoke up, re-emerging from the shadows as he clasped Dacen's right shoulder tightly. "A strange coincidence." Bao-Dur spoke softly from his seat, the remote he always kept by his side beeped it's agreement. "It is no coincidence. There is some larger plan at work here." Kreia's cold voice broke out, almost accusingly at the Iridonian tech. "And we are walking into it. This is too convenient than anything but a trap." she continued, aiming it at Dacen himself. "Be that as it may, we need their help against the Sith." Dacen retorted, becoming his stubborn self right before the sound of a lightsaber stopped the conversation.

As all eyes turned towards the new sound, they caught James, still leaning against the wall but with his arm outstretched lazily with an activated purple blade stopping a woman in a white outfit. "Oh, just perfect." Atton moaned as he stood up, his feet gently shifting into a fighting stance that was caught by the intruder. "Those are Atris' records you have stolen." the woman accused, her voice betrayed her appearance. _She_ was the one that Dacen had spoken to about the Force. _She_ was the one that had them lay down their weapons. "What the _hell _are you doing on our ship?" Atton demanded, his eyes becoming hard as he tensed his body. "I have come to join you, I can help you against this threat." She replied as coldly as the atmosphere she had lived in.

Dacen was just about to welcome her when Atton's voice spoke up, "Well we don't _want_ your help. Or any of your sisters." Dacen watched, slightly amused at how the two people were going at it. He noticed all kinds of things about her; like how her face would turn a light shade of red as she retaliated. How her hands were balling themselves into fists. "It's just me. I am here because Atris thinks you will need help." Dacen stopped a fight before it begun by making a subtle gesture with his hand, rewarded by Atton falling flat on his back, muttering a colourful choice of Huttese curse words. "I will take any help I can get." Dacen welcomed with a polite bow, also noticing the slight amount of surprise as she raised her eyebrows.

"Indeed? But of course - what does one more matter to our journey? I have had enough of this - I will be in my chambers." Kreia dismissed, before turning her back on the group and walking off silently. "Yeah, me too. I'll be in my chambers. But since I don't have any, I guess I'll just go to the cockpit like I always do." Atton fumed, walking off as he called back, "If she's coming with us, she gets the cargo hold. Might remind her how fun it is to get locked up." As he detached himself, T3 made a series of beeps before moving off into the ship to continue with repairs, whirring happily to himself. With a small grunt, Dacen watched as Bao-Dur pushed himself up from his seat and nodded to Dacen before moving off, "General." James and Sasha seemed to have disappeared, along with the other two Jedi. This meant he was left all alone with the curious Echani. Feeling more than a little flustered, Dacen attempted to repair any damage that was done to her welcome, but she stopped him, "The cargo hold is enough. I assure you, there is little I need. I will attend to myself."

As she began walking away, he found himself speaking before he thought about it, gently holding her arm in his hand as he tried to halt her progress, "Look, forget Atton. Take the regular quarters, we have plenty of room." With a small, faint smile pulling at the corners of her full lips she replied, "It is no matter. I am used to worse conditions. But… thank you for your kindness." as she walked off, carrying a small duffle over her shoulder as she did so. Dacen thought back to when he had grabbed her arm, and the small shock that he received from it, but decided to forget about it thinking that it was probably nothing. As he ran a shaky hand through his dishelmed hair, he decided it would be a good chance to get himself acquainted with the ships layout and have a chance to talk to the crew of it as well. He closed his eyes gently, and went where ever the Force and his legs took him.

With a smile, he felt the currents produced by his allies all that much stronger.

He felt the turbulent waves coming from James, the calm waves from Dan, the monotonous waves of Kreia and the almost _electrical_ current that flowed around Bao-Dur. With a small smile, he realised he'd arrived in the dark cargo hold that Bao-Dur seemed to assign himself to. "Bao-Dur." Dacen announced with a polite nod. The Zabrak merely gave a casual salute and turned to look at his General. "General, is there a reason you don't carry a lightsaber any more?" the man asked, stroking his bare chin thoughtfully. With a slight shifting of his weight, Dacen suddenly found himself rather embarrassed by this innocent question and observation. "When my lightsaber is returned to me, I will bare it." The Exile announced with a less than confident tone in his voice.

The Iridonian merely smiled before holding his wrists before him as he leant casually against the bulkhead. "That's not your lightsaber. That belonged to someone who served Revan in the wars, not the person you are now." The man chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall and began working again, though keeping a good portion of his attention fixed on the man he was holding a conversation with. "You could build another one - if you wanted to. But you know that." He continued uncertainly as he split the casing on two wires and attached them, making his face light up.

With a small chuckle, Dacen replied, "Think I can't build one, huh?" he teased as he leant against the workbench that the _Hawk_ sported. "I don't know, General. But whatever the reason, you should put it behind you. I know that the Jedi that are travelling with us have plenty of parts. I know this - a lightsaber is part of who you are. Without it, you're not complete." Bao-Dur said slowly and carefully, almost as if he were afraid to speak his mind. With a small grunt, Dacen pushed himself off the wall and back onto his feet, watching Bao-Dur work. "Since when did you become an expert in lightsabers? And I'll see them about it before we leave Telos, I think Atton's just getting used to the ship." Bao-Dur chuckled a little at the thought of the sarcastic rogue, pausing a little in his work as he began to stare off into space, "A few Jedi let me look at their lightsabers in the war, though none of them let me take them apart. The parts are fairly common, though a Jedi once told me it's best if the lightsaber reflects you, and that it's best if it's constructed of things that represent you." As Dacen began moving away, his feet creating echo's in the quiet room, he called back, "I'll go see them now." He walked away as the sparks began to fly once more. A strobe lighting effect exiting the door as Dacen did so.

The shadows seemed to dance around him as he walked through the ship, looking for the Jedi. When he began heading to the men's dormitory, that's where he found them. There they sat, facing inwards as they sat in a small circle, each meditating; though it looked as if James was having a little trouble in keeping it up.

Slowly, Dacen entered the small dormitory, and gently made his presence known by clearing his throat, albeit a little uncertainly. "Yes?" Asked a cheerful looking Sasha, standing up as she welcomed him. "Erm, I was wondering if you had any lightsaber parts I could use? I get the feeling we're going to need all the blades we have." Dacen asked, scratching the back of his head timidly. Dacen was a good two years senior to both Dan and James; who in turn were older than their female companions however he still felt like a small child.

For a few moments, the Jedi stood there, their heads slightly tilted to the left as they seemed to think about it. With a small motion of his hand, James summoned the duffel that had kept the container of parts safe for their small journey despite the dangers that they had faced. Slowly, and carefully he placed it down on what Dacen assumed was James' bunk. As the lid was slowly lifted up, the bright lights produced by the Force sensitive crystals danced across the room, creating a disco effect.

As he closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, Dacen outstretched his palm and felt small components placing themselves there gently. When he opened his eyes, the only glow left in the room, was a strong orange one. With a content sigh and a warm smile on his face, Dacen said his thanks and walked out, preparing to work on his new lightsaber.

* * *

It had been a whole nine hours since he had begun work on his lightsaber and it was finally finished.

As he stood from his cross-legged position on the metallic floor, he pressed the activation switch on the handle, creating a _snap-hiss _sound of his orange blade springing to life.

As he swung his blade around his body, he felt as if a part of his anatomy had been returned to him. Muscles worked on reflex, flexing to welcome him back to the lightsaber form he felt most comfortable in, Djem So. The form meant that whoever used it, used their physical prowess to batter their opponents defences and quickly wear them out. He did what he could remember of his old kata's from his time in the wars before he deactivated his blade and clipped it onto his belt. With a warm smile he began wandering the ship again.

Thinking to check on their latest arrival, he left to the cargo hold that Handmaiden had assigned herself to. "Hello?" He asked as he leant against the doorframe, watching as she came out of the practice kata that she had been doing. She seemed surprised when she turned her head to look at him, her hood having been pulled down previously, "Oh… welcome Exile. Is there something you need?" She asked politely, bowing as she did so.

With a small wave of his hand, and the corner of his mouth being pulled into a small smirk he said, "Yeah. Please don't ever do that again." He chuckled, walking into the room as he sat down on one of the many Plasteel containers. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught her staring at him, "Are you alright?" He asked, concern dripping in his voice as he turned to look at her. "Yes, your features, your stance - there is a calm about you I did not notice on Telos." she noted, eyeing the way that Dacen's brow shot up when she said 'features'. "What do you mean?" he asked, standing up and walking up to her, casually crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at her lithe form. "There is an energy about you, a lightness in your movements. It is something I have seen only in the most disciplined and revered Echani weapon masters, yet it comes to you with ease." She admitted, and Dacen didn't miss the slight tinge of red that crept it's way onto her pale cheeks.

With a small smile, he ran a hand over the goatee that had made it's way onto his face throughout the years as he leant against the wall. "I do feel better… I feel more in touch with my surroundings… and others." he admitted, not completely sure why he had said that last part, but the Handmaiden took it all in stride, apparently not noticing the last part of his sentence. She began to lean on the bulkhead next to him as she began to speak and Dacen could hear the booted footfalls of one of his companions passing the door.

"It shows on your features. It is beautiful to see." the sound of what he guessed to be a liquid drink being sprayed everywhere and the small choking noises made as that said person passed the open door was amusing to say the least, and Dacen also noticed that it seemed to bring a smile to Handmaiden's features as well. "Mind if I ask you some questions?" Dacen asked casually, eyeing the small woman next to him. With a curt nod, she replied, "You may ask."

With a small gesture of his head towards the centre of the hold, he asked, "What were you doing?" a small frown seemed to mar her features as she replied, "I am training. So that if danger should strike, my body and my reflex's will be prepared." She said, but with a small sigh she continued, "That, and I had forgotten how long Hyperspace travel can be. If I do not have something to focus my attention on, I fear my sanity will erode as well." With a hearty chuckle, he decided to tease his newfound ally, "You could always play Pazaak with Atton." and much to his pleasure, the woman next to him giggled along with him, even more when Atton's voice broke out through the ship, "What do mean Pazaak? What, _again_?" Followed by a series of beeps and tweets from T3-M4. "No, Atton is… well, not good company, I find."

Dacen chuckled a little bit more before they stood, leaning against the bulkhead in a comfortable silence. "Fancy teaching me a few of those moves?" Dacen asked, knowing the Echani rituals himself as he removed his tunic. "Training is something reserved for certain caste members of the Echani… but I do not see the harm in instructing you in some of the more basic principles." She conceded, removing her own tunic as she did so, causing Dacen's cheeks to blossom into a strong red when he looked upon her in just her underwear.

She didn't notice thankfully. "All Echani fighting principles rely on foundations. If one does not understand the most basic of fighting moves, it is not possible to understand the higher tiers. It is similar to learning the alphabet of a language before being able to use words, then sentences." With a nervous scratch of the back of his head, he nodded slowly as he said, "Alright, I understand… I think." With what Dacen assumed to be a ritualistic bow as she announced stiffly, "As a foundation, I will instruct you in our elementary movements. The body itself is the first weapon you must master. It is not something that can be described - let us duel, you and I, and that shall teach you more than my words can." she proposed, earning a rather mute nod from her new sparring partner as they distanced themselves from each other.

The door sealed itself with a small flick of Dacen's wrist.

* * *

"Come on! We landed half an hour ago!" James complained, banging his metallic fist sideways into the sealed door that Dacen and the Handmaiden were occupying.

"Let them be James. Don't you remember how we used to be, five years ago?" Sasha smiled sweetly up at him as she played with his leather combat tunic as she pressed her body against his own. As he looked down at her, the corner of his mouth pulled itself into a lopsided grin as she grinned back at him. "You are a beautiful woman, I'll give you that much." He chuckled, wrapping his hands around her waist, drawing her closer. "And you," she began, tracing a lone finger over the scar that went through his right eyebrow and below his eye, "are a reckless man, but exciting none the less." she giggled as he joined in before the two of them came together in a slow, and delicate kiss.

The sound of a delicate cough from next to them was the only thing that brought them out of it. "If you two are _quite_ done now, I believe that we have a friend to find?" Dan chuckled, Shaleena next to him, their arms entangled around each other. "You and Shaleena go ahead, I need to talk to Dan." James whispered to Sasha who nodded before kissing the scar he'd received from his fall into the holo-projector.

He was lucky that the metal had missed his eye.

"What do we need to talk about?" Dan asked, clasping his friend on the shoulders warmly. "I've been having…_ dreams_." James began, running a hand through his long dark hair as he leant against the bulkhead in the hallway. "I _think_… I think I'm starting to remember." he announced, as Dan nodded seriously, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "What have you remembered?" he questioned, standing before his taller counterpart. "Different scenes. The first was when I was out cold after that fight outside the military base. Dan, I _killed_." James choked, his shoulders slumping in defeat. When the familiar feel of hands holding his shoulders returned, he was asked, "Anything else?" James nodded, knowing that these memories weren't as bad.

"A loving family, friends, names, foods… a girlfriend." James finished quietly, almost at a whisper. Dan chuckled lightly as he patted his friend on the back, "Don't worry about it, that was all in a past life. Now, now we are men. We're men who fight for the freedom of the galaxy in an Order that's revered across half of it." Dan finished on a high note, leading James through the familiar ship as they walked to their quarters to retrieve their cloaks.

"James, you have a beautiful fiancée, and a good future ahead of you. Personally, I'm happy that my memories aren't returning just yet, I've got enough in _this_ past to get over, especially with recent events. I can only dream of what your going through. You've had a tough life from what I can tell in both this life, and your past life. But come, now is not the time to talk about such things. We've got a galaxy to save… again." He chuckled as they came to the bottom of the ramp, shielding their eyes with their hoods as the sun shone down on the congregation of unknown hero's.

With a warm smile on show to all of their companions, but not viewable to anyone else, the two Jedi joined the small group and watched as Kreia confronted the Exile. "You are spending time with the servant of Atris." she spoke harshly, Dacen seemed to blush slightly as well, causing both Dan and James to grin at each other devilishly before James asked quietly, "Where is she by the way? I don't see her." Dan shrugged and looked behind him up the ramp and into the bowels of the ship, "I sense her in the ship." Dan murmured as the two came back to the argument before them.

"I'm surprised that you know anything that goes on when you never leave that room." Dacen retorted, more smiles being created as Kreia returned to the conversation after a small pause, but her answer washed all smiles away. "I knew her mother. She was a Jedi knight - a master, named Arren Kae. Jedi are forbidden to have children, and when the crime finally came to light almost a decade later, Kae was exiled. She joined the Mandolorian wars after the shame of her birth was revealed."

Everyone paled at that thought, Dacen especially. "S-she served under Revan?" he managed, his voice cracking slightly at the thought. "Revan welcomed her. And she was… said to be… a skilled warrior. Beautiful. And strong in the Force. The Force, flows strongly in those born from Force Sensitive's. I doubt that Arren was any different. If the servant of Atris is of her blood, then the potential lies within her. If you teach her, if you teach her the ways of the Jedi; you will be asking her to break her oath to Atris. It would be best not to train her, and let the bloodline die with Telos."

Dacen, still pale, drew the cloak he had borrowed from Dan around him a little more, looking around at the expressions on his companions faces, "Shouldn't she know of her bloodline?" The still sober expressions of his allies was what caused his head to turn back to the old woman. "Should she? By whose judgement should such truths be revealed? I do not have such arrogant presumptions. The Jedi separate children from their parents - as they did you. It is because family exerts powerful influence on ones development. I am merely saying that revealing such truths could have profound consequences… nothing more." With a large sigh, Dacen asked soberly, "How would I go about training her?" he asked quietly, looking at the floor as he did so.

"You must train yourself first, the time will reveal itself." Dan announced boldly, as he stepped up to his old friend. "We can help you, and I'm sure that James would _leap_ at the opportunity to train another Jedi." Dan chuckled, looking over at his other companion. At Dacen's confused expression, he explained, "James found and trained Shaleena. Now, she grows stronger with each passing day." He finished, looking over at the woman, a warm smile in his face. "If you persist like you have, and you keep on building her trust, then you will be training her, whether you know it or not, until the choice is hers - not yours." Kreia continued on a colder note, almost on a mood killing frenzy this day. "Enough of this, I sense her readying herself." James announced in a harsh whisper, drawing everyone's eyes towards the ramp, their heads returning to glare at Kreia as she continued, "I hope your thoughts are clear in the matter concerning the servant of Atris. Spend time with her if you must - but recognise where your true loyalties lie - to the galaxy and yourself."

Dacen turned a deep shade of crimson, easily viewable to the gathered men and women, "My feelings towards her are none of your concern. Besides, my loyalties are to my friends and allies." Kreia gave a cold laugh, as cold as Hoth some would claim before she continued, "Ah, so it is loyalty you claim when you squander away your time with her. Never have you wondered what it would mean in the Echani rituals if you two sparred and fought - and you won, completely and utterly? If perhaps she would give in, surrender herself to you? It has happened in similar situations to four of your allies, as they watch on, anticipation of when I would stop teaching you my lessons. Few are the thoughts that can hide in the shadows of your mind, Exile… and such passions are not strength, but erosion."

James stepped before Dacen at that point, pushing his way through the small throng of men and women as he did so, confronting Kreia as he said, "Maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself, _Kreia_. We can all sense his thoughts, because he _doesn't_ hide them. In my mind, Dacen has the potential here to be a _far_ greater Jedi than any of us here." He exclaimed, pointing one of his mechanical fingers at Kreia before he spun around and gripped the older man by the biceps, looking him in the eye as he spoke. "Dacen, such feelings aren't erosions. They're strengths, anchors in the dark and difficult times. But you have to be weary, I once fell to the Darkside, I nearly killed the one I love… out of _anger_, _jealousy_. But believe me when I say this, despite them being an invaluable strength, they are a dangerous weakness. I fell because I was plagued by visions of her death, I was promised the power to save her from it. I will do _anything_ it takes to stay in the light because it makes me feel warmer… especially when I'm in _her_ light. Did you know, she never _once_ lost hope for me when I was Malak's apprentice, because despite the sea of darkness I was falling into, she knew there was one bright spark… her. All I'm saying Dacen, is that if you _do _feel something for Handmaiden, act on it. Listen to your heart in these matters, mines never led me wrong."

Each word had been filled with a fiery passion that the rest of the group found themselves at a loss for words at. Each held a newfound respect for the Jedi that had given that heartfelt speech as he walked back to his position next to Dan. "Such curious words, for a Jedi." Kreia mused, looking towards the finished speaker thoughtfully. "Yeah, well me and the Jedi haven't always agreed on _everything_, despite me being given the rank of Master once." James retorted back just as the sound of booted feet echoed from within the ship.

They watched, as a pair of thigh length black boots made their way down the ship before those legs morphed into a Jedi robe and finally Handmaiden, the staff swinging at her hip as she walked forward to meet the rest of her companions. "Right, well now that we're all here, I've decided who's coming in the away team. Dan, Atton, Bao-Dur Sasha and Handmaiden. James, Shaleena, Kreia and T3 I want to keep the ship safe and make sure we're given the fuel we're paying for." Dacen recovered, turning to the woman who was making her way towards them at a brisk pace.

"Another visitor. You must be here to join in the plunder of the old Jedi Enclave. You'll have to see Administrator Adare first." She spoke quickly, as if she were extremely bored and just wanted to leave. "Administrator Adare?" Dacen questioned, pulling his hood a little further over his head, shielding his eyes from the view of this woman. "She's inside Khoonda." The woman replied lazily, scribbling something down on her clipboard. "She was the Agricultural Administrator of Dantooine. After the Sith attack, she kept us together. Without her, the only thing you'd see around here are mercenaries." With a polite bow, Dacen, along with everyone else thanked the woman for her help. "We'll be going now milady. If you would be so kind, would you please set up a shipment of fuel to be delivered to our ship? Thank you again for your services."

And then the away team was off, only to be halted by a service droid, welcoming them to Dantooine. Dan leant a little closer, the shade his hood provided keeping him cool under the warm temperature of the sun. "Hey, I recognise you…" he mumbled, squinting his eyes a little further as he ignored the rambling droid. "Dan, the droid's malfunctioning. Keeps rambling about a memory overflow or something. Think you can sort it out?" Sasha asked, freezing the droid on the spot subtly. With a firm nod, he opened up the back of the droid's head, pushing his hands through the throng of wires and the occasional circuit until he came upon the memory storage unit, pulling out and switching the occasional wire until when he finally pulled his hands out, they were covered in grease and grime from the lousy maintenance the droid had suffered through. When he closed the hatch finally, and brushed the grime off his hands, he gave a firm nod to his companions as they watched on, the home team coming up to see what the fuss was about.

**Greetings, Jedi. Welcome back to Dantooine.**

An old man, looking a little worse for wear came bolting up to the assembled group, looking at each of the hooded figures with an angry glare. "Hey! Did that droid just call you all _Jedi_?" The old man demanded, almost physically shaking from his kempt up rage. With nods, each of the hooded figures apart from the Handmaiden found themselves nodding once, wondering what the problem was. "That's right, why?"

**May I be of any further assistance to you, Jedi?**

"No mistake about it. That droid is calling you a Jedi!" The old man spat, glaring at all of them with unchecked rage billowing from him in waves. With a subtle wave of her hand, Sasha said, "The droid is malfunctioning, we are not Jedi." The old man repeated what was just said as if he were a robot and hurried back to do his work, muttering profanities about malfunctioning droids under his breath as he went on his way. Spinning on the droid, Dacen demanded, "Why did you call us Jedi?" Dacen asked, suddenly berating himself for asking such a stupid question.

**My memory banks recognise you as a Jedi. Among many trained at the Academy here prior to the Sith invasion.**

"Is that all?" Dacen asked, making sure his newly constructed lightsaber was perfectly out of view from prying eyes.

**You had no direct interaction with this droid. However, I have one instance of a conversation between Masters Vrook and Vandar regarding you.**

"Play it." James ordered, coming to stand between Dacen and Dan as he folded his arms across his chest, preparing himself for the recording.

**Beginning playback… Error, memory partially corrupted. Resolving…**

"… _**today I caught him in a heated argument with my Padawan! His Master refuses to properly discipline. I want to know what action you wish to intend!" **_Vrook exclaimed, the anger evident on his face as he looked down at the diminutive form of the revered Master Vandar who stood there patiently.

"_**Vrook, respect your wisdom, I do, but your concern, it is not." **_Vandar replied calmly, the stark contrast between the two was shocking. On one hand you had the arrogant, angry Vrook, but on the other hand you had the calm and collected Vandar.

"_**But… uncontrolled! …whatever the other Padawans see him do, they are quick to do the same… other students dislike him intensely!" **_Vrook burst, pacing back and forth in the hologram, throwing his arms into the air as he did so, causing a thoughtful look to cross the withered features of the aging Vandar.

"_**True, average student of the Force… but with a unique strength… is a natural leader…" **_Vandar murmured loud enough to be heard by Vrook who spun on the wiser Jedi instantly.

"_**I strongly disagree… mediocre Jedi… lust for power!… will lead to the Darkside! Furthermore it…"**_ And then the hologram all but dissolved into a white noise and just plain static.

**Recording degraded. End playback.**

"Thank you." Dacen whispered, feeling a dead weight on his shoulders of what he had just heard Vrook accuse him of. With a mechanical nod, the droid replied,

**If you will excuse me, I must continue with my appointed rounds.**

* * *

**AN: **Khoonda next! Thank you for all of the views! Means a lot to me, and I do feel as if I am growing as a writer, epsecially with this 7,233 length chapter! :)

**RnR!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you actually believe a Jedi would return here? After all they've done to us… they wouldn't dare." A young woman with strawberry blonde hair spat, placing her hands on her hip as she spoke in a loud enough whisper for the Jedi to pick up on as they entered the Khoonda building.

From what Dacen observed of the building and it's location, he assumed it was the old Matale household where Revan had resolved the feud between the two bickering families of the area. "They certainly would. You remember how they were - always so superior, so arrogant. Especially that stuck up Knight Ortiz, you remember her? And never lending a hand when we really needed them." her companion replied in the same loud whisper, drawing the narrowed eyes of Sasha who recognised the two women.

"I still don't believe it." the first woman fumed, folding her arms stubbornly over her chest, her eyes being drawn to the hooded figure making her way over to the pair of women. "I'm sorry, but I heard you mention Knight Ortiz?" Sasha spoke sweetly, it was an effort for sure. "Yeah, what about her? I doubt a whelp of a woman like you would know anything about Jedi." Sasha chuckled at the first woman who was still red from rage. "I actually know more than you think about Jedi, _Jaina_." Sasha spat, turning on her heel and beginning to walk off until a hand grasped her left arm, spinning her to look at the second woman, the first still at a loss for words.

"How do you know her? And how do you know Knight Ortiz?" She demanded, looking as if she wanted to beat Sasha senseless. Sasha merely chuckled before pulling her arm back to her side, "I'd be more careful about talking about old _friends_." Sasha spat, stalking off back to the group as they were permitted to speak to Administrator Adare.

* * *

"A visitor. Please, come in. Welcome to Khoonda. I am Administrator Terena Adare. You're the owner of the, um… ship that just landed?" The kindly middle aged woman asked politely, motioning for the group to take a seat each, to which they complied to, keeping their identities hidden for now. "It's a pleasure to meet you milady. I'm Dacen Kenobi." With a small smile, the woman accepted his outstretched hand, shaking it gently before she replied, looking at her paperwork as she set it neatly on her desk.

"Depending on your business here, the feeling may be mutual. But you didn't answer my question, is that ship yours?" The woman pressed, backing Dacen into a political corner to where he merely replied, "Yes, the ship is mine." he muttered loud enough for the Administrator to hear before he began muttering profanities about politicians in a colourful choice of Huttese curse words. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, that's the _Ebon Hawk_. That vessel has been on Dantooine before, during the war. That was a _Jedi_ vessel." Terena spoke quickly, eyeing each of the hooded people before her, watching as the security in her office raised their blasters when three of them stood and brought their arms up and pulled back their hoods, revealing their faces. Unknowingly revealing the hilts to their lightsabers as well as the security gasped, lowing their weapons slowly.

"Indeed milady. Though I'm sure we'd much rather you kept that small amount of information to yourself. Jedi don't seem to be liked in many places these days." Dan requested, bowing a little to the politician. "With me here are Knights Newberry and Ortiz, milady. I'm currently studying under Newberry but I'm no Padawan learner. My name is Jedi Dacen Kenobi. I used to live here as an apprentice." Dacen introduced, bowing himself as the other two Jedi inclined their heads in respect.

An unexpected smile seemed to grace the aging woman's lips as she replied, "A pleasure to meet you all. Especially you, Daniel. It has been some time." Terena welcomed, looking at Dan last, to which he smiled in return. "It has been far too long Administrator." Dan replied, shrugging off his cloak and placing it on the back of the chair that he had been sitting in. "Would I be right in assuming that you're here on a hunt for Jedi?" Terena asked, reclining in her chair slightly. When the group nodded, she smiled a little more as she placed her hands in her lap.

"I still maintain… discreet… connections with Jedi. I suppose your arrival here is of no coincidence. My friend… let's just call him Vrook. We've known each other for many years. And our continued friendship could create many problems in the current political climate. He came to Dantooine not too long ago. He was looking for something quite important. He's gone missing recently. Did he send for you in case something went wrong?" Dan was about to reply when Dacen held up a hand, halting his progress. "Master Vrook was here? What happened to him?" Dacen inquired, pulling the cloak closer to him as a cold shiver ran up his spine.

Something was wrong. The sound of Dan retrieving his cloak and walking out the door helped him to relax, no doubt Dan would discover what it was.

* * *

He was panting heavily, running as fast as he could through the tall grasses. He'd thought about losing his cloak, but it would only put his lightsaber on show to the many men and women who were walking around Khoonda.

He'd sensed something wrong and decided to check on the ship in case they'd been followed by the Sith. The grass abruptly ended and he felt a greater urgency to reach the ship, tearing down the ramp to the open aired hangar at an inhuman speed, causing passers by to stop and stare. In some cases nearer the ship they followed him to see what the commotion was about. A large scream from ahead of Dan gave him reason to pull out his lightsaber and drop his cloak.

No doubt about a problem now.

With a small, elegant leap in which he twisted his body into an elegant flip, he landed in a low crouch, his silver blade ignited and in his opening stance. When Dan raised his lowered head to see what the commotion was all about, he spotted a figure with his head lowered as he sat on his knees, a torn and tattered Jedi robe on his body and a destroyed prosthetic arm before him. A darkly dressed woman behind him. When Dan recognised the man, a cold dread filled his being.

"James?" Dan called, keeping his guard up. James raised his head and Dan almost stumbled at how pale the man had become, dried tears on his face. "I failed you. I'm sorry." he called out before he screamed in pain, the tip of a burning red lightsaber exploded from his chest as his back arched.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. The lightsaber was removed from his chest and he began a slow descent to the concrete floor, all the while Dan was calling out in disbelief, charging the woman that had killed him.

The woman stumbled from Dan's first strike, a powerful overhead slash until she regained her balance and began delivering blows in return. She made a slash for his feet, to which he hopped over, barely ready for the strike at his side, and even less ready for the one at his other side. When Dan spotted an opening in her strikes, he brought his saber to bare on her but was dealt with a roundhouse kick to the temple that left him stumbling for a few metres.

When he regained his senses and ignored the pulsing headache he leapt over the lightsaber that was flying through the air at a horizontal angle. When he was in mid air, he felt himself flying backwards from a powerful Force push, sending him through a concrete wall, close to where the onlookers were stood, watching the small duel. When Dan landed on his back, coming to a standstill in his movements, he looked up to see the woman flying towards him, lightsaber pointed towards the ground in a two handed grip. With a powerful leap, he turned his body so he was looking at her back, and charged, absorbing the lightning she shot at him with his lightsaber.

The two entered a duel once more until the sound of two more blades springing to life behind Dan echoed through the crowd. The two entered a saber lock that was joined by an orange and pink blade, pushing down on the Sith woman, pushing her further to the floor. As she rolled backwards, and Sasha lost her balance, the Sith woman extended a cupped hand, pulling a choking Sasha into the air before she threw her through the already created hole. Dan brought his blade to connect with her side but was blasted with nerve numbing Force lightening, as it coursed through his system forcing him to drop his lightsaber as he convulsed painfully.

The sound of a woman in pain forced his eyes open once the lightening stopped, giving him the view of a woman on her hands and knees, a destroyed lightsaber lying before her. She spoke through heavy breaths, as if breathing was something of an effort to her, "My lightsaber… you have destroyed it. I yield, master. It is as I have felt through the Force. My life… for yours." She announced, crumpling to the floor, her chest still rising and falling.

Atton, who had just made his way through the throng of onlookers was panting heavily as he laid eyes upon the woman on the ground.

"Perfect. Just perfect." he muttered, loud enough for Dacen to hear, his blade still active as he looked down on her. "Atton, take her to the medical room." Dacen ordered, his voice stiff and commanding. Atton mumbled a few profanities as he cradled the woman in his arms, carrying her through the crowd who parted before him.

Slowly, Dacen's blade was retracted into the hilt, and the man turned around and helped a panting Dan to his feet who gave him a thankful nod before the two froze.

"James." Dan whispered, racing through the crowd to a smaller crowd who was huddled around a barely breathing man, cradled in Sasha's lap her tears flowed freely. Dan, collapsing to his knees grasped his friends hand as he opened his eyes weakly, giving the faintest of smiles. "Hey…" the ashen coloured man coughed, a small train of blood falling from the corner of his mouth as he winced slightly in pain. "Hey." Dan smiled, tears falling freely down his own face as he looked on at his friend as he lay dying.

"Do me a favour, please." James whispered, coughing a few more times. "Sure." Dan laughed weakly, grasping his shoulder warmly as he continued, "But you've got to keep on fighting James. What am I going to do without having to save your sorry ass from trouble? I'll be bored." Dan joked, earning a struggled chuckle from James as more and more onlookers joined them, the crew of the _Hawk_ among the closest.

"We both know that isn't happening. But, promise me. Promise me you'll kick some Sith ass." James cracked, weakly grasping Dan's left bicep until his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. His one remaining hand dropping to the floor and didn't move again.

The anguished cry of Sasha as she buried her face in James' robes was the only sound made as his head hung limply. Dacen, who kneeled down next to Dan was instantly gripped by the collar by the grieving Jedi.

"You have a gift! Use it! Save him!" Dacen, who was struggling to find the words to retort merely looked around at the watching faces of the citizens of Dantooine before he nodded, fully knowing what could be in store for him if he exerted too much of the gift. Slowly, he knelt down and placed an open palm onto the hole of James' chest, exerting as much of his power as he could.

Slowly, painfully so, the hole began to close and the colour began to return to James' face before the light that was emitting from Dacen's palm began to flicker, causing the corpse of James to convulse violently in Sasha's lap as she looked on in a mixture of horror and hope. When Dacen began to sweat profusely, and the light became solid once more, James' chest began to rise and fall before the light stopped all together and Dacen fell onto his back unconscious.

With a loud yell, James sat up sweating just as much as he looked down at his chest and the various onlookers. "That was… interesting." James muttered, looking at the relieved expressions on all the watchers and especially of the crew. When he turned to Sasha, he saw a flicker of anger as it burned in her eyes. "Don't _ever_ do that again, you reckless nerf-hearder!" She yelled, slapping James' arm as he smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips, not caring who was watching.

For a moment, the briefest of moments in a war torn galaxy, an everlasting happiness was forged. When a slow, deliberate applause was started by a small, innocent child, the chorus grew until the entire audience was clapping. Some were even crying. They watched as a cloaked woman in white robes rushed from the crowd and inspected the unconscious Jedi, wrapping one of his arms around her neck as she carried him to the cargo ramp of the ship that was docked in the hangar.

Among the crowd, Dacen spotted the old man from earlier, tears in his eyes as he clapped faster than anyone else. Stood next to him was the young woman who greeted them when they landed, a warm smile on her face as she wiped away tears that had smudged her carefully placed makeup. As Dan looked back to the crew, many were helping James and Sasha to the ramp, while Dan just stood there, watching the people of Dantooine lose their opinions of the Jedi. It was a welcome sigh to behold to say the least.

Exhaling a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding, he began moving back to the _Hawk_, disappearing into it's maw.

* * *

"Let's _never_ let a Sith woman get the drop on us again." James muttered as a spare prosthetic was attached to the stub of his arm, flexing it as he experimented with it. When he slowly sat up, trembling slight he once more unconsciously rubbed his chest before he placed a new tunic onto his muscled torso.

With a sigh, he found his two discarded lightsabers from when the attack had happened, remembering it vividly before he shook it off.

Sasha, who was watching the whole thing sauntered over to the Jedi and gripped his shoulders soothingly, massaging them gently as he relaxed and laid down on his bunk, Sasha straddling his back as he moaned softly in pleasure. When she leant down and kissed the nape of his neck, she suddenly found herself under him and giggling girlishly at his antics as he delivered kiss after kiss to her neck and lips, running his hands up her tunic. With another girlish giggle, she pulled off his new tunic and tossed it to the floor, revealing his muscled torso, causing her to blush when he tensed from the feel of her cold fingers against his warm skin. When he too turned a deep shade of crimson, she pulled his strong features down to meet her soft lips, relishing in the taste of them.

* * *

"This woman… she's a Miriluka. Now I've seen everything. Didn't think there were any left in this part of the galaxy." Atton gasped as he checked over her injuries, applying Kolto where needed. When Dacen acknowledged his sentence with a thoughtful nod, he began walking out asking, "Can you tell me when she wakes up? I need to ask her a few things."

When he looked back to see Atton nod, he smiled and went to check up on Dan and Shaleena, only to find them in the main cabin, drinking mugs of caffa as they sat there, listening to the storm that had abruptly presented itself an hour after the duel. With a sigh, Dacen collapsed into the seat next to Dan, on the opposite side as Shaleena. "I know why you asked me to use it." Dacen said slowly, putting his hands behind his head as he relaxed slightly.

Dan, who looked at him sadly replied, "I know. And I know how long it's been since you tried it on Master Vash after she was shot, not to mention your nowhere near like you were then… it was wrong of me. I'm sorry." Dan apologised, earning a kiss on the cheek off Shaleena as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Like I said, I understand. So there's nothing to apologise for. If you don't mind me asking, why are you two so sad when your close together? You act as if you both lost something important to you." Dacen inquired slowly and carefully, looking between the suddenly sad couple as they looked down at the floor.

"I had… I had a miscarriage. It was Dan's." Shaleena announced softly, squeezing Dan's limp hand tightly, to which he replied in kind. It was a few minutes as they sat there in a silence before Dacen clapped Dan on the shoulder warmly. "Well, there's nothing stopping you from trying again. I fear that a similar situation is taking place right now…" he mumbled, looking towards the dormitory slowly as Dan chuckled heartily before Dacen continued, "Just make sure that the first born is looked after properly, and make me a godfather." He winked, before removing his cloak and heading through the dark corridors towards the Handmaiden's quarters, preparing for another sparing session.

* * *

**AN: **Bet none of you expected _that_ now did you! x3

So, now that we all know Dacen has a remarkable gift (that I'd always planned on him having) we can see the link between Kenobi and Skywalker again. Anakin was lured by promises of power over life and death, though only Plagueius and Dacen have ever had that... _gift_. I just wanted to clear up a matter quickly as well. There are limits to what he can do, such as if the body is too badly damaged, the body has been drained of the Force, the body is maimed badly and if they've been dead for more than a few hours. It all costs on physical level as well. If Dacen were to exert himself too much in healing someone, he could completly and utterly exhaust his body to the point where he doesn't even have the strength the pump him heart, effectivly killing him. We saw part of that cost from when he healed James (when he fell unconcious). Remember, each of these Jedi has a special gift that will play a larger part in the series yet to come, and I'm also thinking about making the Handmaiden and Dacen fall in love quicker than before (possibly have her become a Knight after this next chapter).

**RnR!**


	8. Chapter 8

"You have _no_ idea how creepy this is." James muttered to Atton as they stalked along, James' purple blade at the forefront as Dan's silver blade stayed at the back.

"Wanna bet?" Atton challenged back, keeping his blaster out as they heard scurrying from further down the corridor. With a hearty chuckle that echoed in the cavernous sublevel of the Jedi Enclave, James continued walking forward.

The dark, putrid smell of the corridors spoke of dozens of rotting corpses in each room and corridor, all either half eaten or completely eaten. "I can't believe I helped do this…" James whispered as they came across the corpse of a fallen youngling, half devoured by the Laigreks that they'd had trouble with already.

"Hey, that was a different person, don't beat yourself up about it." Dan encouraged from behind them, beheading a Laigrek that wandered a little too close. "Easy for you to say. You didn't slaughter younglings. You never lead the march on the Ithor Enclave." James retorted, sounding snappier than he meant to be.

"You're an ex-Sith?" Atton asked incredulously, eyeing James with a suspicious gaze. "Yes. Ex-apprentice to Malak." James replied without turning around to gaze at them. If he had, he would've seen the absolute fear in Atton's eyes quickly be replaced by relief.

They continued exploring for another few hours, occasionally stopping for a drink or to deal with some large groups of Laigreks, eventually though, they reached their destination.

"Here we are." James announced, plunging his blade into the locking mechanism of the door. When Atton began leaning against the wall next to them, he asked, "What're we looking for?" Dan was the only of the two to turn his gaze as he replied, "This is the library. I'm sure there'll be _something_ in here that'd help us work out what's attacking us." When Dan turned back to the dark corridors, Atton merely nodded mutely and watched the other approach for the oversized cockroaches.

As the door melted and gave way from the hot blade that had pierced it, James made a simple two fingered sliding gesture that opened the doors as he stowed his blade in the brightly lit room. "The archive of the Jedi Order condensed into this small archive." Dan whispered in awe. Atton merely looked at his as if he'd been hit in the head, "_Small_?" he asked in disbelief, eyeing the cavernous room before him.

Atton stood there, watching in disbelief as the two Jedi chuckled together and walked off in different directions, their cloaks swirling at their feet, sending dust in various directions.

"Dan!" James called out after an hour or two of searching, and an hour or two of Atton snoring contently at one of the desks. "What?" He called back, causing Atton to startle awake and fall back off the leaning chair he was reclining in. "We've got an issue over here. I'm at the statue, not sure how I missed them." Atton pulled out his blaster and began running over to the sound of James' voice, Dan arriving in the opposite direction as he arrived.

"What's wrong - Oh, friends of yours?" Dan asked, looking at the corpses before them. "Nah, we just met. Not really all that talkative." He replied, moving his purple blade over them as he checked their wounds.

"Mercenaries." Atton deadpanned, turning one over only to jump back when only the body moved and not the head.

"Lightsaber." James muttered, placing a leather finger on the cauterised wound. "So, fifty-fifty chance this was Vrook?" Dan asked, picking up a data pad that looked discarded at the side of their bodies. "Efficient kills, wide arcs, blaster scorching around the area. Direct confrontation. Not sure. This could be Vrook, or a really, _really_ clever Sith." James informed them as he studied their surroundings.

"Think I found something." Dan called out after a few minutes of silence. When the two rushed over, Atton asked, "What've you got?" Dan pointed at the screen and replied with one word.

"Orders."

* * *

The trek over to the enclave exit was as uneventful as it was walking in.

With an exasperated sigh, James ran a hand through his hair, relishing in the sense of touch he got from his real appendage. They didn't need their lightsabers out anymore. There were few enough of the Laigreks to sense when one was approaching instead of feeling like they were in the middle of a swarm of the beasts.

"Why is it, that whenever I'm with you two, nothing ever happens, yet when I'm not with you, that's when the fun begins?" Atton asked curiously, fiddling with his ribbed jacket. "Don't know. Perhaps we just love the fun without you?" Dan teased, nudging Atton with his elbow playfully as they walked along. James was at the front, whilst the other two walked side by side at the back.

"Why's he so quiet?" Atton whispered, pointing at the silent Jedi in front of him. "He's concentrating." Dan whispered back, looking at the puzzled look on Atton's face he continued, "We can sense our surroundings better when we're concentrating. Personally, I'd rather not get ambushed by Sith Assassins." When Atton nodded, he replied, "Point taken."

With a clenched fist, the lead Jedi motioned for the group to stop short.

"What's up?" Atton asked, reaching for his blaster, only to find it fly away of it's own accord. "Oh, that's why." Atton muttered, stepping backwards a few steps.

"Darth Novas!" A voice called out from the shadows.

"You two stay out of this, this is my fight." James ordered, thumbing the activation switches to his dual blades as he held them in a forward grip. "Novas is long dead. Come out and face me, _Belias_." James called out in return, earning only a dark laugh in return that echoed down the corridor, causing Atton to edge closer to Dan unconsciously. "You always were one for stealth. Though I must admit, you've changed since your days as a _Jedi_." James taunted, earning a lightning bolt to the chest for his troubles.

"I am _nothing_ like the Jedi! The Jedi are weak and pathetic _fools_ who hide in their temple from the Galaxy! They are manipulators, manipulating people's minds to their causes! I followed Revan to war, I followed Revan against the Republic, I followed Malak after he usurped power! I should be a Sith _Lord_! I'm more powerful than these _pretenders_! They don't deserve the power they possess! Join me Novas, and together we can rule the Sith!" Belias offered, stepping out from the shadows behind James, a red lightsaber snapping to life in a reversed grip.

"You know, there was a time that I'd be tempted. But now? Not a chance." James announced, spinning around and slashing down with his blades causing Belias to turn on the defensive. A few more strikes from James sent Belias up against the wall, his head swinging side to side, searching for an exit. "You know, I'm twice as powerful since the last time we met." James warned his opponent as they locked blades, Belias' black and red Echani mask betraying nothing of his emotions as he stared back with sickly yellow eyes.

With a quick knee to the gut, Belias doubled over, roaring in defiance as James' purple blade entered his back and left his chest before he fell to the floor, smoking.

With a small kick, James over turned the body of his former companion from his training days as a Jedi and removed the Echani mask, wanting to remember the man from before his fall. It was his most prized possession as a youth. "I think I'll keep this." James nodded towards the cooling body as he looked at the twisted face of his old friend.

"Rest now, your at peace, old friend." James whispered, closing the Jedi-turned-Siths yellow eyes. "You ready to leave?" Dan asked, eyeing the two pieces on the floor that were once James' red blade. With a sigh, James donned the mask and lifted his hood up as he nodded. "Let's go, we're to meet up with Dan in an hour at the ship." And with that, the three men walked out of the ancient Enclave of the Jedi and never looked back.

* * *

"Woah, hold up." Dacen whispered to the group of Jedi assembled behind him, causing them all to drop to their haunches and unhook their lightsabers.

"Mercenaries. Whole room. Suggestions?" Shaleena whispered from just to the left of Dacen, eyeing the wall she was close to carefully due to a Kinrath infestation of these caves. "Mind trick. It should work, shouldn't it?" Sasha asked from the back, dropping her cloak to the floor behind her, revealing only her standard robes that clung to her curves.

When the group nodded and finished removing their cloaks - with the exception of James, who was still wearing the black and red Echani duelling mask - they walked calmly into the large room, lightsabers hilts out but concealed.

"There he is." James pointed with his prosthetic to a cage holding a defiant, but withering man. A stark contrast to what he was like during the Jedi civil war. His robes and cloak were tattered and torn, his face had the two week stubble that came from not shaving and his ever receding hair line was still receding.

A masculine woman with plentiful of facial scars that a few looked to have been created by lightsabers stalked up to them, blaster in hand. "Halt, settlers. This is a restricted area. How the _hell_ did you get through all the Kinrath? You should leave." The woman demanded stubbornly with an air of authority.

James merely leant over to Dacen and whispered something to him, his face still hidden by the mask he was wearing. "We're here to rescue Vrook. Put aside subtlety, their arming themselves and we're surrounded." He spoke quickly, earning a nod from his companion. "We're here to rescue the Jedi." Dacen spoke loud enough to give the surrounding Mercenaries a warning.

The woman merely scoffed.

"We are highly trained veterans. And your just settlers with toy weapons. We're taking the Jedi to Nar Shaddaa and that is the end of that. I'm going to say this nice and slow for your little Kath herding head - unless you want to wind up dead, leave now." She warned, pulling out a blaster and thumbing the safety off as she did so.

"We're not settlers." Dan announced, thumbing his lightsaber on at the same time everyone else did, causing the dull room to light up in a myriad of different colours and the Mercenaries to gasp before the woman came back to her senses and yelled, "More Jedi men, keep them alive!" and then blaster bolts started flying in different directions. The blaster bolts only met with a barrier of light. James was the first to break away, jumping up and landing just before Vrook's cage as he slashed down on the control panel; short circuiting the power and allowing Vrook to slump to the floor, his lightsaber flying into James' open hand as he snapped the second blade to life, swinging the blades in dizzying arcs as he cut down foe after foe before him, the others in the room already working at the other Mercenaries. "So _this_ is what you two call a _mind trick_?" Dan called out, blocking a shot from behind as he took out his target and his attacker in a single strike. "No, I call this aggressive negotiations." Dacen called back, holding back a smirk as he'd only suffer for it from Vrook.

Eventually, Shaleena was the only combatant left until she swung her double blade around, cutting off the hands of her attacker and spun a neat half circle as she finished on one knee with the other end of her double bladed lightsaber in the gut of the Trandoshan she was battling.

As one, all the Jedi convened on Vrook. "Always rushing into action with no thought of the consequences. What? You were expecting thanks? Khoonda is in danger, and you've ruined the best chance of a full scale conflict." Dacen and the group were at a loss for words, looking between each other as Sasha managed to stumble out, "But-, we-, I-, you-" before Vrook cut her babbling off and James was thankful she had stopped as he was trying desperately to hold in his laughter.

"Right now Dantooine is at a critical moment. If Khoonda falls, then the Republic may lose control of this system. Still, I'm surprised you managed to get this far, Dacen. Though you do have your friends to fall back on. Every action has consequences, no matter how small or insignificant they may seem - and even the smallest choice has the potential for harm. The Mandolorian wars were proof of this. Intentions mean nothing if a greater tragedy is caused." Vrook chided, looking pointedly in James and Dacen's directions. "Wise words, old man." James muttered as his teeth ground against one another.

Vrook and James never saw eye to eye, and James sure as hell wouldn't back down to him.

"So what now?" Shaleena's Tarisian accented voice spoke up from next to Dan. "I need to get to Khoonda and warn them. They could be attacked at any moment." Vrook announced, stalking through the caves, the Jedi already close on his heels to a large speeder parked just outside the cave entrance with a waiting Bao-Dur and Handmaiden, the lightsabers on their belts clearly viewable from just behind Vrook as they hurried over.

"General, we spotted a large group of Mercs headed this way when we checked the perimeter. Orders?" Bao-Dur asked, looking towards his new masters with something very akin to awe and pride burning brightly in his eyes.

"Get Vrook out of here and to Khoonda." When the older Jedi turned to object, Dacen held up a hand, quelling any argument the man may have had. "Warn Khoonda and prep her defences; if she has any. Get Atton to take the Hawk out and scan the nearby terrain for any signs of the Mercenaries. Me, Dan, James and Handmaiden will see to the group."

When Bao-Dur nodded and began walking back to the speeder, his dark cloak billowing out behind him, Dacen called out, "Bao, may the Force be with you." Bao-Dur merely nodded mutely and continued to get into the speeder, the rest of their companions close behind.

"Alright, we've got a group to stall." Dan announced, clapping his hands together as he looked over at how close the Handmaiden was sticking to Dacen and how oblivious he seemed to be to it. "Handmaiden, spare please." James requested, earning a thrown lightsaber in his direction that he quickly caught and activated, admiring the bright purple blade that was slightly shorter than his other and had a clasp at the bottom of the hilt, allowing his two blades to be attached together at a moments notice.

After the blade was clipped to his belt, James pulled back his hood and ripped the mask off his face, making a disgusted face. "This stinks of the Darkside. I couldn't stand to be in it any longer. This isn't what he brought with him to the temple, this has become twisted. Think I should just destroy it?" He asked the group, looking at it carefully in his hands. "With pleasure." Dacen nodded, watching as James quickly sliced it in half and threw the pieces in different directions for miles. "You realise that one day the two pieces will be reconnected, don't you?" Handmaiden asked as they began their walk towards the sunset, sensing the direction of the Mercenaries. James merely nodded and whispered, "I know."

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so I hope that the extra wait was definatly worth it for chapter 8? :D, Admittedly it did take me a long time to work out how this chapter could deliver the foreboding that I wanted to deliver to you all as an audience. I was writing this chapter and I had a sneaky thought about James having that mask, and I was like... *lightbulb ping!* Foreboding! 3. Lol, anyway any reviews are welcome and I find that this story is particuly missing out on reviews... :'(.

**RnR!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure that they're heading this way?" Handmaiden asked warily, they had been atop this small rise for some time, preparing to ambush the small column of Mercenaries before they reached Khoonda.

"For the one hundredth time, _yes_." James practically growled out from between clenched teeth as his hands spun his lightsabers deftly between his fingers absently. "Here they come." Dacen announced, dropping a small pair of binoculars. As the assembled Mercenaries were about to pass beneath them, each of the Jedi and the Handmaiden dropped the small distance to the floor, each pulling out their own weapons as they did so, startling a fair few of said Mercs. "Why hello there." Dacen announced, his sheathed orange blade still in the lightsaber hilt. The sounds of weapons being aimed at them was the only sound until a deep, piercing laugh replied as the owner of the voice pushed his way to the front.

"You are the Jedi I've heard many reports of. I am Azkul, leader of the Mercenaries here on Dantooine." James' eyes narrowed a little. "We've heard that your planning to attack Khoonda." Dan called back, his silver blade in a defensive position. "That's right, and I want your help." Azkul replied, not giving him the courtesy of even glancing in his direction, adding insult to the proud man. "We'd never help you." Dacen growled out between clenched teeth, gripping the hilt of his lightsaber tighter in his right hand. "According to my reports, I have four times as many soldiers as the militia, and I am committed to taking Khoonda." Azkul snapped back, glaring in the Jedi's direction. "We're not interested in betraying Dantooine and it's citizens!" Dacen popped, snapping his blade alive at his side. "Very well. Men, kill these fools and place the bodies where they'll be quickly discovered." Azkul snapped, walking off in the opposite direction.

Blaster bolts were fired and deflected with ease, either going wide or connecting with the chests of those that shot them. Within the first twenty seconds, over half the Mercenaries were lying on the grass, dead or mortally wounded. Only seven remained for the four men and women. Two assaulted Dacen, Handmaiden and Dan, each having a limb removed after a failed attack against the superiorly trained defenders of Dantooine. The last three sought to overpower James as he waded into their small group, batting Vibroblades aside and swinging his blades in deadly arcs of light and death. One Mercenary was lucky in a wide, last ditch attempt to save his life as he knocked James' left blade through the hilt of his lightsaber and the wrist of his prosthetic arm.

With a yell of rage, the young Knight brought his hand up, lifting the choking Merc into the air as he focused his Force power on the Rodian's skeletal structure and applied enough pressure to crush every last one. James' eyes were flashing a dangerous yellow until the soothing presence of his bond mate filled him, dropping to his knees in pain, he was picked up gently by his fellow knights as they helped him stagger back to Khoonda.

The last conscious thought that flowed through him before he passed out was that he was getting sloppy.

* * *

"I swear to god, that if I'm taken out in combat because you attached this thing wrong, your ass is haunted." James vowed with a pointed finger in Dan's direction, who merely chuckled in reply as he walked off in the opposite direction to check on the defences of Khoonda.

With a heavy sigh, James dropped his head backwards onto the pillow behind him, not even glancing to the left where he knew two female Jedi were sat watching him carefully. "James, what's wrong?" Shaleena asked carefully, looking towards Sasha who was watching him in a very different manner; through her minds eye.

James took half a second to erect his mental walls and flicked his eyes carefully over to where Sasha and Shaleena were sat. With a reluctant sigh, he admitted, "A bounty hunter took my hand off at the wrist." At the confused looks the two gave him, he continued, running a hand through his thick hair as he did so, "He shouldn't have been able to do that. Considering I'm the second best fighter the Order had seen since Exar-Kun."

Sasha sighed, it was what she and Dan had been fearing. James' pride had taken a massive blow from that bounty hunter, and they both had feared that he may become reckless to fix it.

"So, what are you going to do about it, _master_?" Shaleena asked, taking charge of the situation and backing her former master of mere months into a verbal corner. When he suddenly looked flustered and was struggling to retort, or even reply, Sasha joined in, knowing exactly where her friend was leading her.

"Oh, I know _that_ one. He's going to go train, isn't he Shaleena." Sasha stated rather than asked as the two Jedi stood up together and walked out of the room to go and help Handmaiden train some recruited Militia. With an aggravated grunt, James rolled off of the bed and attached his lightsaber and a spare that he had created in his free time in hiding.

In their time in hiding on the Citadel Station, James and Dan had created numerous lightsabers during their free time to act as spares in case any of them fell under attack and needed fresh sabers for whatever reason.

This one, like it's predecessor, had a red crystal. When activated, the blade was so pure, it seemed to almost pulse with power. The reason for that, was the two sabers he now held in the palms of his hands, were bonded to him, and him alone. Not even Sasha could activate their blades. Some years ago in his training with Dan and Revan, he had stumbled across a particularly large lightsaber crystal that would have to be cut in half before fixing to a lightsaber. That crystal was later discovered to have been bonded to him. Absent-mindedly activating the blades, James studied them as the memories of his first mission without his master played across his mind, reminding him of a time when things were so much simpler… and much happier.

With a small cough, James walked out the door as a single tear for lost friends splashed across the Dura steel floor panelling.

* * *

"Ma'am, I suggest that we have snipers on top of the buildings along with heavy guns. We can use them to mow down the opposition on both sides as they advance along the bridge and the plateau." Dacen advised with Atton stood on his left and Bao-Dur in his new Jedi robes on his right.

"Thank you General Kenobi. We shall place the best marksmen we have on the buildings. I'm afraid we have no heavy guns though General, we unfortunately have more melee weapons than firearms." Administrator Adare announced in a worried voice.

"I think that could work to our advantage, General." Bao-Dur spoke up from his place behind his master, who he himself was only learning once more. "What do you mean?" Dacen questioned, looking at Bao-Dur intently. "I suggest that once the limits are breached, we lure them into the buildings. From what we know, this Azkul seems the kind of person to lead his troops. Perhaps if we could engage him and take him out, then perhaps his men will lose the will to fight?" Bao-Dur suggested, looking around the room carefully, gauging each person's reactions.

Dacen barked out a laugh and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "That just may work, my friend."

* * *

The Handmaiden was working around the clock, her new double-bladed lightsaber bouncing at her hip as she hurried around the medical centre, causing mixed feelings to stir as she walked past patients.

Some looked upon her with the awe people used to give when glancing at a Jedi, whereas others would regard her new title with disdain and request another healer to treat them. "Sir, I would advise staying still, we can only treat you if you relax." A healer was saying, attempting to calm a man who had been injured by Kath Hounds while out farming.

"Get off of me woman, I'm as tough as a Bantha. No little pup can take out Jarvis Tamari!" he grouched as Handmaiden drew closer, a look of disappointment safely secured on her facial features.

"You need to get back in bed, Mr Tamari. Your wounds are grievous and without our care, you won't be able to get out of here before the Mercenaries arrive." Handmaiden announced, folding her arms under her chest. "Now listen here young lady, I'm old enough to be your father. And don't think I missed your oversized lightsaber either. I know how to deal with you Jedi types, my own daughter was one! I'm tougher than I look, now please step aside before I have to force you out of my way." The man threatened, causing the other healer to back away from the large Human as the Rodian healer hurried to check on someone else.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that sir." Handmaiden announced, standing tall and not backing down. The man looked thoughtful for a moment before waving his hand through the air, in the same direction as the Handmaiden found herself flying in. Numerous crashes resounded in the large room as she came to a crashing halt against the wall, jarring the bones in her body violently.

She quickly jumped up to see the man rushing through the door at a speed that would be impossible for a normal human being. Rushing forwards, she pushed herself as hard as she could in an attempt to catch and restrain him. For all she knew, he could be a Dark Jedi. Tapping into the small amount of the Force that she knew, Handmaiden through herself at the ageing mans back, causing them to fly through the door that would lead to the plains.

The faint hum of a lightsaber snapped Handmaiden into combat as she jumped up and activated her staffsaber, designed much like Shaleena's, though not as elegant. Holding it behind her body, she snapped her eyes to the man lying on the floor on his back, staring not at her, but something behind her. With no small amount of confusion, she slowly turned around to behold a sight she hadn't even dreamed of seeing.

Locked in a furious combat, were three Jedi. Three Jedi that she knew! There was James, swinging his blades around his body and blocking any attacks thrown at him by his two enemies. There was Daniel Newberry, who was attacking James' left flank with his infamous silver bladed lightsaber that rallied troops at the sight. Finally, attacking James' right flank, was a man who had all but stolen her heart. And she gave it to him willingly. With a faint smile, she noticed the different qualities of Dacen Kenobi, Jedi Exile. She noticed the way he squinted against the beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face as they ran close to his eyes. She noticed the way that his hair was all tousled from his movements. And finally, she noticed how he used the same lightsaber technique she had begun to learn.

"Marek!" Came an angry hiss from behind her, ripping her out of her thoughts.

With a sense of dread, she begun to turn around, but found herself acting too slow and was thrown through the air once more. With a grunt she landed a good hundred feet from her assailant as he ran with what looked like a lightsaber hilt in his hand. Jumping up for what she hoped was the last time, she ran as fast as she could to incapacitate the angry man. When she was only halfway, she stopped dead.

The man had not only attacked James and thrown the other two men in the other direction, but he had drawn a magnificent yellow saberstaff on him. With a grunt, and all the knowledge of the Force that Dacen had taught her so far, Handmaiden threw herself through the air and landed right behind the man. Using her knowledge of Echani weapon styles, she began attacking the mans rear flank as James defended himself against the initial onslaught.

"You got my daughter killed!" The man roared, spittle flying towards James easily viewable to Handmaiden at the attackers back. "I did no such thing! We were caught in an ambush on Taris!" The man roared once more, "How is it that you survived then! You should have died alongside her! Not been a coward and let my daughter die!" Handmaiden noticed absentmindedly as she blocked a clumsy attack at her hip that James looked visibly hurt by that statement, and she wondered what the story behind this fight could possibly be.

"Anja Tamari was a brave Jedi Knight! She was my friend! Do you think that I didn't grieve for her becoming one with the Force? Do you not think that I tried to save her? Do you think that there was anything I could do to pull her out of the explosion she was caught in? There wasn't! I was in anguish for days because of that! And it was in those days, that I buried your daughter!" James roared back, back flipping out of the fight as he de-activated his blades.

The man dropped his saberstaff as he took a cautious step towards the Jedi Knight. "Y-you buried my daughter? Where?" The man asked, dropping to his knees as his legs gave out. "Here, on Dantooine. She is buried within the hill a kilometre south, from the Jedi Enclave. Take this crystal," James said as he through a crystal over to the man on the floor, "it will allow you access inside. I believe the Holocron of her Knowledge resides there, along with the Holocron that stored her feelings and diary are as well." The man looked up, both hands cupping the crystal as he sat on his knees, tears streaming down his worn face. "Thank you Knight Marek. You have no idea what this means to me." With a sad smile, James replied, "I think I might." at an almost inaudible volume before walking away and into the building, followed by all the Jedi, the Handmaiden coming up last as she cast one more sorrowful glance at the broken ex-Jedi in the courtyard, weeping over the key to his long dead daughter.

* * *

**AN:** So sorry for the stupidly long update! Kill me after I finish the story? :D. Okay, well the reason I wasn't updating is because I was attempting to work out a few key events that are to happen in the upcoming chapters, along with one or two twists that aren't a huge impact on the Storyline, but I think make more sence than the game did. Okay... so, here we go! :D x

**RnR!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Two teenagers lay in the long grass, staring up at the vast galaxy above them, gaping in awe. "How many do you think are up there?" The one on the right asked as he twisted his body to rest on his side, supporting his head by propping it up on his hand. He stared on at his companion with a wry grin on his face. _

_With a happy sigh, his companion replied, "Far too many to count, why?" His companion turned his head in the long grass, sending his Padawan braid falling down his neck. "I'm going to be the first one to see them all!" The first exclaimed happily, laying back down in the grass and holding his two lightsaber hilts before his face, examining them closely. "Don't be stupid, we'll see them all _together_. We're the deadly duo remember? _Nothing_ can tear us apart. Not even death." The second chuckled, placing his hands behind his head, smiling up at the scene in the sky from the Dantooine plains. _

_They were near the old Matale estate, and were expected to be leaving on their second mission as a team in the morning, maybe it was time they were asleep, neither cared however and therefore remained outside for many more hours talking or just sitting there in comfortable silence._

* * *

The world returned in a blur, explosions could be seen all around, though the sound was painfully muffled, despite rocking him backwards and forwards. As he focused more, a dark figure was standing over him, waving two blades of light around their bodies, knocking back blaster bolts.

A voice called out to him.

And again.

It was no use, the words were still muffled. As he closed his eyes once more, they opened with a fiery determination. A voice could be heard in the communicator in his ear. "_I think we lost them!_" a panicked militia man called out, but before he could reply, the voice of James crackled to life, speaking the defiant words, "Not yet."

Almost seeing James' plan in his minds eye, a third elegant blade sprang to life at the man's side, shining a brilliant silver as it cut through the air and hummed with a certainty that struck fear into the hearts of many, but gave birth to the thought of hope to many more. In a huge leap, both James Marek and Daniel Newberry leapt through the air, twisting out of the cloaks that they were still wearing, letting them come to a slow descent after their owners.

As they landed in the middle of the enemy lines, they spun their blades around their bodies. With each swing made, a limb or body would drop to the floor. It wasn't long however, until the element of surprise had died away and blasters were aimed at them.

The two Jedi stood there, preparing themselves mentally for the onslaught which was sure to follow. As they stood there, James turned his head to look at Dan slightly. "Dan, I suggest-" he made the motion of twisting a moustache. "Don't be stupid James, there's far too many for that. I thought perhaps-" he drew a finger along his jaw line. "We're in a standoff with blasters Dan, not a lightsaber duel. Perhaps-" he ran a hand through his long black hair. "That seems like it'd do nicely." Dan announced, turning towards all of the Mercenaries around them. "We're terribly sorry to cut this short, but you see, we have a planet to save." And with a shared grin, both Jedi jumped as high as they could when the blasters opened fire, causing a friendly fire to occur en-mass below them.

As they landed, their lightsabers sprang to life once more as they charged into the severely less numbered army of Mercenaries, sending blaster bolts back the way that they came, always hitting a victim. "Remember that night," James began just before he performed a decapitation, "that you said that we're an unbeatable team?" Dan pulled his lightsaber from the victim before him, gave an elegant twirl and without looking, stabbed the man that had been foolish enough to attempt a shot in the back from point blank. "Yeah, I remember that. Why are you bringing this up _now_?" Dan grunted, quickly blocking three blaster bolts to his midsection. "Just thought I'd let you know, I'm still holding you to that, and if we _do_ die. I'm kicking your ass in the afterlife." James laughed, a complete bafflement to the three Mercenaries that he bisected.

With a small grunt, Dan threw a group of them into a cliff-face a few hundred metre's from their position. "James, just drop the blasted charges!" Dan called out, feeling his back pressed against James. They were being pressed harder and harder, and if they didn't complete their part of Dacen's plan, then it was highly likely they wouldn't escape. "Cover me then!" James yelled over the noise as he shifted his belt, looking for the three demolition charges they had found on the _Hawk_.

As Dan waved his blade around his body, James absentmindedly tossed him his purple blade, giving them both an extra chance. Dan was by far of a lower skill with two blades than James was, and found himself mentally exhausted by the time James called it back to him. "Time to leave!" James yelled, before using the Force to propel his body back the few hundred metres to Khoonda, where the rest of their companions were holding out against this onslaught.

As the two raced towards them, they could see Dacen bark orders to both the militia and their companions to provide some covering fire. One blaster bolt headed straight for James' chest, but before it could connect, he jumped slightly and almost rolled over the bolt, never breaking stride as he landed. "Get into cover!" they both yelled as they jumped behind a temporary chest high wall.

The resounding explosion caused bodies and dirt to mushroom up into the sky to such a degree, that the sun was temporarily blocked. And then the shockwave hit, sending everyone sprawling on their backs, only to quickly recover. "What the hell were those?" Atton exclaimed, pointing with his thumb as he asked Visas, who was currently sporting a yellow lightsaber as she occasionally knocked a few stray shots back to their owners. "I would take a guess that they were illegal, augmented demolition charges. Beyond that, I'm afraid I'm no further use in this subject." With a nod, Atton stood up out of cover with Visas covering him, and with his blaster pistol, took down half a dozen Mercenaries. "Dacen, I suggest a retreat! _Now_!" Shaleena yelled out as she bounced between two concrete columns, twirling her duel-bladed lightsaber like an elegant shield of light. "I agree, General." Bao-Dur calmly commented as he deflect a few bolts away.

"Everyone! Inside, now!" The group nodded, and motioned for the militia to go first, followed first by Atton, then Bao-Dur, Handmaiden, Visas, Sasha, Dan, Dacen and finally James. As the doors shut, all lightsabers were immediately shut off, besides Dacen's orange blade, which was gently fusing the door together. "Come, we only have a little time. Let's get to Zeron."

* * *

"So, this is where you all got to." Azkul announced as he stepped over the fallen bodies of Mercenaries and militiamen as the specialists and a few survivors pointed their weapons at the ex-Sith and his escort. "I expected this of you Atton, and perhaps Lord Malak's ex-protégé, but of Jedi? I suppose a last stand in some corridors would be fitting. This is your last warning, step aside, or I'll have to kill you all." Just as he finished speaking, a distinguishable snap-hiss of a lightsaber could be heard at the back of the honour guard as a green blur danced to the front, cutting down half of the number before joining the Jedi at the last line of defence.

"Sorry if I was a little late." Vrook muttered wryly, earning smirks from the rest of the Jedi. "Never knew you could move that fast old man." James joked, twirling his blades in his hands. As each Jedi flourished their weapons, so did the last of the Honour guard. It was hardly a fair fight. As the last of the honour guards' head stopped rolling, Azkul pulled a thermal detonator from his belt and thumbed the primer.

Before anyone could stop him, James jumped at Azkul, lightsabers poised to kill. James landed atop of Azkul, but his blades missed, and the hilts were sent rolling, along with the detonator, though Handmaiden quickly called it to her and disarmed it with expertise. As Azkul and James tumbled on the floor, Azkul ended up straddling James, and rained blow after blow onto James' face before he used the Force to throw Azkul onto his back with a crunch.

James was up on his feet in seconds, and over to Azkul in half that time, kicking the Merc onto his back before dropping down to one knee and delivering a final punch to Azkul's forehead with his prosthetic fist, fatally damaging the skull. With a pained expression, James called his hilts back to his outstretched hands before clipping them onto his belt and walking into the Administrator's office.

* * *

"Thank you all, without you, Dantooine would surely have fallen." Administrator Adare announced before the crowd that were watching with rapt attention, the departure of the Jedi. "Please remember, the Jedi shall always be welcome on this world. So let us salute our saviours!" Adare called out as the remaining militia fired a few rounds off into the sky. A shot for each Jedi present.

After the ninth, and final shot, the Jedi bowed and began walking away. As they neared the ship, Master Vrook called James, Dan, Sasha, Shaleena and Dacen from the loading ramp and to the shadowed corner where he was stood. "Go, find the rest of the Order, and when you do, instruct them to meet on Dantooine. Here we shall meet, and discuss our option in how to strike back at the shadows which have been hunting us. Be safe, and may the Force be with you."

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. As all the remaining Jedi stood there, baffled but with a knowledge of what to do, they each nodded and began walking back into the ship.

"Atton, plot a course for Nar Shaddaa!" Dacen called out, sitting down at the holo-map in the main hold. As everyone else quickly joined him, he looked up to see James opposite him, but with something distinctly different…

"James, have your eyes always been green?"

* * *

**AN:** I know, I _know_! I'm sorry I haven't updated in over 60 days, but in my defence, I've been ill (blegh, I still am), started college, been on holiday etc. So yeah, life decided to screw me over. I'm one of those authors that can't write a chapter unless they feel like it, and I have to imagine it playing out like a movie scene before I write it, so I just hope that I didn't dissapoint today :). As always, I hope you leave a review, because that's what spurs me on and gives me that little boost I need to write chapters!

**RnR and then you may get cookies! :) 3 x**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean?" James asked hesitantly, watching the curious gazes of everyone around him, including Dan who had been sat closest to him.

"James, your eyes have gone _green_. Not the natural shade of green either." Shaleena whispered hesitantly from her seat next to Dan.

The entire room was silent, except for the thrum of the hyper drive and the servos within the hulk of the _Ebon Hawk_. "How did this happen?" James demanded, standing up, "Oh Force, I wish Jolee were here." James muttered as he ran open hands over his face.

"I-I need a minute, excuse me." James muttered as he began walking out of the room towards the fresher. Everyone sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. "How did that happen?" Dacen finally breathed, looking around to his friends for some answers. When nobody yielded any at all, he stood up and motioned for Handmaiden to join him. "Come, I wish to teach you something."

As the two swept out of the main hold, their robes flowing behind them, everyone else was still as silent as ever, contemplating what had just transpired.

* * *

It had been six hours in hyperspace since Dacen had noticed James' eye colour, and it was currently the sleeping shift on the _Hawk_.

James, being unable to sleep due to the revelation about his eyes was manning the controls. "James." Dan and Sasha announced by way of greeting upon entering the cockpit. Sasha's long brunette hair was pulled into a tight bun atop of her head, whilst Dan's hair was still shaggy, much like James'.

"Can't sleep either?" James asked, toying with the clasps of his prosthetic. "Nope." Sasha replied, popping the 'p'. "Something's making me feel like we shouldn't be here." Dan announced, settling himself in the co-pilots seat whilst Sasha plopped herself into James' lap. "What makes you say that, been having more dreams?" Sasha asked, a curious furrow of her brow marring her features.

"No, not exactly. Call it more of a gut feeling. Or the feeling that your getting watched." James looked out into the hallway as best he could, and carefully reached out with his senses, in case anyone was listening or watching. When he found nothing he began, "But, there's no-one on this ship watching us, there's no devices and the only way for someone to be watching us is through the-"

He never finished the sentence, too scared to even contemplate the consequences.

"You don't think we're being hunted like what happened on Katarr, do you?" Sasha asked, looking between the two more powerful Jedi in the room. When nothing was said, she stood up, placed her hands on her hips and demanded, "Well?" All that was heard in the silent room was a low, "Yes." from both James and Dan.

"That settles it then." Dan announced, "We leave the ship on Nar Shaddaa. We can't afford to put Dacen's plan in danger. It's far too important. Besides, all the occupants of this ship are Force sensitive. Who's to say that they won't be the new Jedi? And I'm fairly certain that more shall join him on his journey." For the next few minutes, all in the room was silent as they thought of the immediate future, only the odd beep or click of the machinery was audible.

"I agree. Our first plan of action after leaving Nar Shaddaa should be to reach Carth and the Republic. Maybe assemble a small force to back Dacen up if he runs into any trouble." James proposed, looking between his bond mate and his best friend. "What about Canderous? Didn't Revan tell him to assemble the Mandolorians?" Sasha asked, leaning against the bulkhead and fiddling with her lightsaber hilt.

"Yes, I think so… Didn't he go to Duxn?" Dan asked, looking to James in particular as he waited for conformation. "I don't think it matters if he did or didn't. The Force seems to be leading us on a path towards that planet. If we're going to be going anywhere anytime soon at the head of any fleet… we need star fighters." James grinned, earning an eye roll from both Sasha and Dan, though they knew the significance of a Jedi flying ahead of the star fighters.

"What did you have in mind?" Sasha asked, curious of the answer as she clipped her hilt back onto her belt.

"I suggest we get the prototypes that I may or may not have recommended to the Jedi. Remember when I had that dream a few years ago of those star fighters, and you said it sounded like a vision of the future? Yeah, them." James muttered in Dan's direction. "Although," he continued, "now that I look back on them, it feels more like a memory than anything else." At that, Sasha stood straight up, "What do you mean _memory_?" James, realising his mistake, quickly attempted to recover.

"I-I've been remembering my past life. I'm not proud of it, but so far nothing important has been returned to me. I wouldn't even want to go back to my old life. I'm a Jedi, through and through, despite my opinions on the code." James reassured her as he stood up, wrapping his arms around her.

"Now, I want you two to sleep, I can manage any duties up here." Dan ordered, waving them out of the cockpit.

"Yes, _master_." James laughed.

* * *

**AN:** Short chapter, I know, but this was more of a filler than anything else. The events coming up will be mainly focused around these four and building up a small band to back Dacen up. I think that the next time we hear from Dacen shall be on Onderon :). I hope that doesn't upset too many people, but it's important that this happens because events will occur, and people they will meet will have an impact on the events of the next book! :). Now, stop just reading my chapters, and review! Because I feel like 1) This story isn't getting the attention I believe as it's author it deserves because this is by far my best one yet and 2) I can't grow as a writer if I don't get feedback! ..

Stay frosty! 3 x

**RnR!**


	12. Chapter 12

"We're sorry that we have to leave, but we have some business we have to conduct." Shaleena spoke to Dacen as James and Dan were moving their various crates off of the _Hawk_. Every now and then, a muffled curse or cry of shock would alert the rest of the crew to their activities. "It's okay, I understand. I'm assuming that we'll be meeting up again soon enough though, correct?" Dacen asked as he ran a hand through his hair whilst he leant against the bulkhead. With a nod and friendly smile, Shaleena wished the Jedi farewell and went and stood with Daniel, James and Sasha.

The loud noises of Nar Shaddaa made it difficult to hear whispers, but at a normal pitch of the voice, it was quite easy to hear. Though Shaleena had never before visited the smuggler's moon, it reminded her quite heavily of her home world of Taris. Just thinking about the devastated planet almost made her want to break down and cry. But no, she was stronger than that and she shouldn't show weakness, especially not now.

James' memories were returning before Daniel's, they both had plans and she would be there to support them. She had been informed of the coming events when Daniel had returned to their quarters the previous night and was quick to add any input she could. With a firm resolve, and a tightening of her Jedi cloak, she stepped up to her friends with an adventurous glow on her features.

"All set?" James asked, placing the last crate down gently. With a group nod, they hailed a speeder and programmed it for the closest star port after loading their belongings into it. The speeder flew for a good few hours, weaving through the constant traffic that was always in motion in the moon's skies.

All four Jedi relaxed, sometimes engaging in idle conversation or sleeping, though at least one of them was awake at a time. Eventually, the speeder reached the shady space port and each of the Jedi jumped out, grabbed a crate and headed for the nearest cantina for a pilot.

They weaved, much like the speeder had a few hours previously, through the many assortments of varying species that made up the Republics population. Eventually, they came upon a darkened cantina that was musty and stank of death sticks. They set the crates down at a free table while Sasha and James stayed to watch over the equipment. Quite a lot of said equipment had been taken from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and wasn't easily replaceable. Other items held sentimental value.

For a while, Dan and Sasha spoke to varying pilots, though none found any success until they came across a small Sullastan who agreed to fly them to where the Force and their plans were carrying them. To Coruscant and then finally to Duxn. Their plans were simple; grab the prototypes of the new Jedi Star fighter, request a capital ship to operate out of from Carth, fly to Duxn to take on Mandolorian troops. "I still can't believe they both agreed to this and I'm fairly sure that Canderous was crying from laughter when we asked…" James muttered to Sasha as they moved to the hangar.

Sasha merely grinned a toothy grin and replied, "I love how he still calls him Republic though." she giggled, stepping around a Wookiee that was walking past, carrying technical equipment. With a small sigh she whispered, "I miss the old crew. Don't get me wrong, I love Atton as much as the next woman, but we went through thick and thin with them, you know? We fought on the Star Forge together. We got put in the medical bay together… Who do you miss most of all?" Sasha asked, a wistful tone in her voice.

James' response was immediate, "Revan." Sasha was staring at his back, so she didn't catch the look of pain that crossed his face when he spoke his name. They had grown up together, bled together, trained together. By the nine hells, they even defined what lightsaber combat was and created the seventh and most complex form, Juyo/Jar-Kai.

Revan and James were as much brothers as he was with Dan, and there wasn't a day that went by when James didn't wish he left with Revan.

* * *

It had taken them half a day in hyperspace to reach Coruscant in the battered Kuati freighter that pre-dated the Mandolorian wars. The Sullastan had dropped them off at the entrance to the Jedi Temple after gaining clearance from Carth himself and finally paid the Sullastan enough credits to take their belongings to their cruiser in orbit that he couldn't refuse. The knowledge that James and Dan would pull him out of orbit with their minds may have helped slightly.

"Carth, come in, over." James called into the comm. A small beep replied before Carth's scratchy voice replied, "I hear ya' kid." James smiled slightly at the nickname he'd picked up in the year after their adventure.

"We're at the Temple entrance, a few corpses are around though. I'm guessing you recently lost contact from here?" There was a few seconds pause while the four Jedi waited for a reply, "Yeah, we lost contact last night. I was going to send in a few squads to see what'd ha-" James cut him off sharply, "Don't do that! We've seen this before, it's Sith assassins. In other words, men and women trained specifically to hunt Jedi… and kill them."

A few more seconds pause…

"Copy that. Watch your backs then. This whole plan will have been for nothing if you don't get those fighters of yours. Head straight for the hangar and nowhere else, you got that?" Carth hadn't even finished issuing orders by the time the Jedi had dropped their cloaks and snapped their lightsabers to life, the sounds of stealth-field generators deactivating around them.

As one, the Jedi attacked.

James broke forwards, slicing his first enemy across the chest and decapitating his next victim in one fluid motion.

Dan broke right, picking a dozen men and women up at once and blasting them off into the skyline of Coruscant where they would perish from the fall.

Sasha spun around and protected their flank as a few had attempted to attack their flank. Since their last major combat engagement before the Star Forge, her lightsaber form and Force powers had improved significantly from subconsciously drawing on James through their Force Bond.

Shaleena broke left, spinning her double bladed lightsaber around her intricately. The blade ignored all armour and bone as she cleaved her opponents apart. Since her discovery on Taris at the hands of James, she was very quickly recognised as a student who wanted to learn as much as she could, as quickly as she could. Granted, she was given knighthood after a mere year and a half of training, but that training had come straight from Daniel Newberry and James Marek who were of the strongest of the Order.

In short, the assassins never had a chance.

James finished the last two assassins off by throwing his red blade in front of him and impaling the first through the heart. As the woman fell to her knees, already dead, James was still moving at a flat out sprint. He hopped into the air, placed his left boot on her shoulder whilst she was on her knees and pushed. Whilst in mid air, he spun in a clean roll and deflected the blaster bolt that the final assassin had taken, hitting the man between the eyes. James landed neatly and called his other blade back to him as the other walked over, not one of them out of breath.

"Show-off." Daniel teased, grinning ear to ear. "What can I say? If you have it, flaunt it." James chuckled heartily. As the wind whipped at them, they moved inside. Of all of them, Shaleena was the most exposed to the elements due to her attire which hadn't changed since her Padawanship. They moved silently through the dark corridors, James, Sasha and Daniel all reliving their training and how much life there used to be.

The Temple was dead to the Force now.

The hangar was a mere elevator ride away, but what they saw at the end of it was what they were all hoping for. Four _Delta_ class star fighters as James had called them when he presented them to the Council in the Civil war.

The fighters were streamlined, with a cockpit at the rear of the ship, sitting directly above the twin ion engines. To either side of the cockpit were two stubby 'wings' which would provide the balance needed for the star fighter. To the front of the fighter, was what appeared to be an almost fork-like design to it. The design provided a full view ahead of the cockpit and around it, while also giving a rough sense of where the pilot's aim would be if some instruments were to fail. On each 'fork', was a laser cannon, which elicited an impish grin from James who ran up to each to choose which he wanted. T3, who was currently on the _Hammerhead_ class capital ship in orbit under their command was a gift from Dacen, saying that he belonged to them anyways. He even offered HK, but the four Jedi thought that an assassin droid would be useful to Dacen. T3, would be flying with James whilst the others received droids of the same classification in orbit.

"Guys, remember that these have S-foils as well!" James called over to Dan who was currently climbing into a grey and blue fighter, each Jedi nodded in response. Shaleena climbed into a green and red fighter, Sasha a red and white whilst James felt drawn to the yellow and grey that sat there, almost daring him to approach. For some reason James felt a great sense of apprehension and foreboding when looking at this sleek fighter. When he reached out his prosthetic hand to caress it's fuselage, he felt a sharp shock echo in his mind and was granted images in his mind.

* * *

_A sleek fighter, jinking and junking around lasers all around him. _

_A name echoed in his mind, __**Skywalker**__… Revan! _

_James continued to watch, though he was soon shown who would be piloting the fighter. He half expected to see himself, maybe Revan. What he didn't expect was a blonde haired male sat there with an advanced looking astromech droid. The blonde had a lot of Revan's features besides the mans hair colour and a similar scar to what James had, running over his right eye. Advanced looking star fighters flew past the view screen… _

_This was the future! _

_He recognised this man, but who was it? Was this how he'd known of the fighter? An-something… _

_A boy from Tatooine… _

_Jedi… _

_Darth… _

_**Anakin Skywalker**__! _

_This man was called Anakin Skywalker, and he was from the future… That meant that they had a fighter that couldn't be replicated… they __**have**__ to destroy the plans, but who had them? It was a private build, made right here in the Temple… _

_The council chamber! They had destroy the council chamber!_

* * *

With a gasp, James was thrown back from the fighter as he came back from the vision. Instantly, the others were around him, checking to see how he was and obviously checking the fighter for a concealed trap.

"Council…" James barely breathed out, Sasha was there, cradling his head in her lap, stroking his head affectionately. "Council chamber… have to destroy… plans." James barely managed to breath out.

"Destroy the Council chamber?" Shaleena asked incredulously, kneeling next to him. With a shaky nod, James attempted to stand with the assistance of Dan and Sasha. Once he was on his feet, James allowed the Force to fill him to his core with renewed energies.

"We have to destroy the plans for these four fighters. We can't allow them to be replicated. I can't go into it, but just trust me. Now, we can either take strafing runs which are far more precise and less destructive, or we can fire from orbit. And we all know how messy that is." James instructed, jumping into his fighter as he looked at Shaleena in particular. "With or without your help, I'm doing this."

With that, his fighter was primed, the engines a higher pitch than the usual sound a fighter created due to it's twin ion engines. The three others just stood there in shock for a few moments until what he'd said clicked somewhere in their minds and they scrambled to their fighters.

As one, the three other Jedi rose from the ground in their _Delta_'s, unlocked their S-foils and blew out of the hangar. With concentration etched onto his features, James brought his fighter into an attack run on the main spire of the Jedi Temple, ignoring the calls from both his wing mates who had just taken off, and Coruscant flight control. Five shots from his laser cannons brought the weakest part of the spires shield generator down, and another run coupled with a proton torpedo vaporised the tower and anything inside.

Flight control was furious from what he could hear, and he made it a high priority to get into orbit as soon as possible.


End file.
